Oh, What an Adventure
by rivillie
Summary: Willow leaves the Giles' estate and heads to her cousin, Molly Weasley's house. Willow becomes entangled in the wizarding world while being forced to face her past.
1. Leaving the Past Behind

Title: Oh, what an adventure  
Chapter: 1  
Disclaimer: I don't own any one from the Harry Potter or BTVS universe; JK Rowling and Joss Whedon have those wonderful roles. :)  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bright rays of sunlight shined through the open window of the Giles' Residence. As usual, silence filtered throughout the giant mansion. Rupert Giles entered the study and spotted Willow sitting on the window sill. He smiled softly and walked over to the girl he considered a daughter.  
"Are you ready to go?"  
She nodded and smiled up at him. Giles smiled back and gave her a tight hug.   
Through the last four months, Willow had gone from an unstable psychotic to a healthy young woman. She hadn't returned to the Willow he knew, but she had changed into something better. The coven had worked with her everyday since she had been brought to England. While Giles could only comfort her and guide her along the way, the coven could only really help her. They taught her how to use magic for good. They flushed out the evil that ran through her veins. Now, Willow Rosenburg was one of the most powerful witches in the world. Giles had never been more proud of her.   
"Let's go, Giles." With that said, she picked up her bags and they walked out of the Giles' estate.  
  
Once in the car, Giles looked over at Willow and smiled sadly at her. Sensing his sudden sadness, Willow looked over at him with a confused look on her face.   
"Giles, what's wrong?"   
"I'm just going to miss you. You've grown up a lot. Are you sure you want to do this?" He questioned her.  
"Giles, I'm positive. I can't go back to Sunnydale, not yet. I need to be alone and make sure that I can handle things on my own before I face them." Giles nodded and sighed.  
"What?" She questioned agitated that he wasn't being quite clear with her.   
"Are you sure that you're not just running away from having to face them Willow?" Giles noticed her body freeze up as he asked this.  
"I'm not running away. I just have to clear things up a bit. I'll be fine. I've just got to be alone for awhile." He nodded, accepting the answer and came to a stop as they pulled into a parking space at the train station.   
  
Willow and Giles stepped out onto platform ten and smiled at each other. He handed her the train ticket. She pocketed the ticket in her jacket pocket.  
"Alright, your train leaves from platform 3 in five minutes. Have everything?" She nodded and noticed his watery eyes.  
"I'll be fine. Besides, you've met these people before. I'll be alright." She reached up and hugged him softly. He nodded into her hair and tightened the hug.  
"Air, Giles." With the soft command, he quickly let go and kissed her cheek.  
"You're right. You will be fine. You do have my number, though, right? Promise to call if anything happens?"   
"Of course." She smiled and he hugged her once more.  
"Giles, you know I couldn't have made it this far without your help. You really are a true father to me."   
"Thank you Willow."   
"Alright, enough with the mushiness, I have to get going!" She smiled and picked up her bag.  
"Make sure you get Molly to owl me as soon as you arrive, alright?" At this question, Willow raised an eyebrow.  
"Owl?"   
Giles laughed and stated, "You'll find out what it is when you get there." She nodded and reached up for one more familiar hug. Who knew when she would see a familiar face?  
"I suppose so. At least these people know magic."   
"Of course, now getting going! You'll love the Burrow. Remember, your cousin will be there to pick you up when you arrive."   
"Right, Molly Weasley, got it." Willow waved and with one last look back at Giles, she walked off to platform 3.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So you guys liked the first chapter? If there are any problems, please correct me. I am very new to the Harry Potter world, so I hope I don't make any really BIG mistakes. :o) Thanks! ~Bec~ 


	2. What's a Muggle?

Title: Oh, What an Adventure  
Chapter: 2  
Disclaimer: I don't own any one from the Harry Potter or BTVS universe; JK Rowling and Joss   
Whedon have those wonderful roles.   
  
Thanks to the sweet reviewers! I really appreciate all of your kind words!  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Willow stepped up to the platform and her eyes widened in fascination. She smiled   
brightly as her brain kicked into overdrive. She had never been on a train and this would be a   
memorable event. If only she had someone there to share the experience with.   
"Oh well, let's get going." She stated to herself as she handed the conductor her ticket.   
"Have a good ride, ma'am." She nodded and smiled. Willow stepped onto the train and   
searched around for her compartment. Finally spotting it, Willow opened up the door and   
stepped in. She set her bags down with a big thud and sighed.  
"Hello." Willow jumped in surprise and turned around to find a girl about Dawn's age.  
"Oh, hi, I didn't see you there." Willow stated sitting down across from the girl.  
"I guess not." The girl stifled a giggle and held her hand out.  
"I'm Hermione Granger." Willow smiled and took her hand.  
"Willow Rosenburg. It's nice to meet you." Willow sat back and examined the girl. There   
was something about her that she just couldn't place her finger on. There was a light green aura   
floating around the young girl that just perked Willow's curiosity even more.  
"So, what brings you to England?" Willow jumped out of her thoughts at the girl's   
question.  
"I'm just visiting family. I've actually been here for three months already. I was staying   
with a friend in London. Is it that easy to tell me that I'm American?" The girl nodded with a   
bright smile on her face.   
"Well, where are you headed to?"   
"Oh, I'm going to visit my best friend's house until it's time for school to start."   
"Cool. What school do you go to?" Willow asked. Hermione shifted a little with a nervous   
smile.  
"Oh, you've never heard of it, trust me." Hermione stated smiling. Willow nodded and sat   
back wondering what the girl was keeping from her. Before Willow could question her, though,   
the train let out a whistle and they lurched forward as it started its small journey.  
"How long do think it will take to get there?" Willow questioned.  
"Oh, only about forty-five minutes. I've been on this route at least five other times."   
Willow nodded and stood up.   
"I'll be right back. I'm going to go see if I can find a bathroom." Willow stated before   
walking out of the small cabin.   
  
Hermione sighed as the door to their compartment clicked shut. 'She was way too   
curious just to be a regular, clueless muggle.' Hermione stood up and walked over to her bags.   
She went to open the suitcase, but found that the lock on it was clicked shut.   
"Oh man." Hermione checked throughout her pockets for the key, but she couldn't find it.   
She felt the wand in her pocket and pulled it out. 'I would be in big trouble if the ministry found   
out.' She thought. With a shrug of her shoulders, Hermione muttered the small command. The   
lock clicked opened and she smiled, quickly stuffing her wand away. Hermione opened up her   
suitcase and pulled out her copy of 'Hogwarts: A History'. Even though she had read it many   
times it still remained one of her favorite books.   
"You're a witch?" Hermione jumped around at the surprised question. Willow stood there   
with her mouth wide open.  
"Willow! Um…yes?"   
Willow smiled at the nervous girl and stepped forward into the room. She quickly walked   
over and sat down.  
"Hermione, you don't have to be nervous! I'm a witch, too. Well, I've kind of been out of   
commission over the summer."  
"You're a witch, too. Wow." Hermione jumped up and started spouting out all of these   
spells that she knew and every once in a while, Hermione would ask if Willow knew them too.  
"Oh of course you know them. How old are you? Twenty? Did you go to Hogwarts! Are   
you muggle born? This is so cool!" Hermione smiled and Willow laughed at the excited girl.   
"First of all, what does muggle mean?" Willow asked. Hermione raised her eyebrows in   
confusion.   
"You don't know what a muggle is? You're a witch, right?" Willow nodded and Hermione   
shrugged her shoulders.  
"Well, a muggle is a person who doesn't have wizard or witch blood running through their   
veins. Their parents weren't witches or wizards."  
"Oh, well in that case, I am a muggle." Willow stated. Hermione smiled and nodded.  
"Me too."  
"Also, what is Hogwarts?" Hermione's puzzled face made Willow feel a bit embarrassed.  
"I'm sorry, it's just, Hogwarts is one of the most famous schools through the wizarding   
community. It's just surprising to meet a witch who has never heard of Hogwarts before."  
"I'm not a part of the wizarding world."   
"Huh?" Hermione was even more confused.  
"Well, I'm from Sunnydale, California and I'm a Wicca. I don't use wands to perform   
magic." Hermione's eyes widened.  
"Wow. Can you show me an example? That is so neat."  
"Well, um, I really shouldn't. I'm sorry, I just shouldn't." Hermione's face fell and she sat   
back.   
"Alright." Hermione stated sadly. Willow noticed the girl's sadness and sat forward.  
"It's not that I don't want to. I just haven't done magic since I left…um London. I'm   
scared to do it alone."   
Hermione nodded even though she was still confused.   
For the rest of the train ride, the two talked about the wizarding and the muggle world.   
Willow found out how you sent letters through owls. She also learned about the floo system.   
Then, when the subject of Quidditch came up, Willow instantly wanted to know more.  
"Well, it's a sport kind of like American football mixed in with soccer except it's on flying   
brooms." Willow's eyes widened in fascination.  
"Wow! Tell me more, Hermione." Hermione laughed at the older girl's interest in the   
wizard sport.  
"I'm really not the right person to be telling you about quidditch. If you wanted to know   
about transfiguration, then I'm your person to talk with. If my best friends, Ron and Harry, were   
here, then they would instantly fall in love with you."   
"Why?" Hermione laughed and folded her legs up under her.  
"They can never find a girl that is interested in quidditch. If they ever do meet you, I   
promise you won't get them to shut up about the subject, especially Ron." Hermione's eyes   
twinkled as she stared off into space. Willow noticed this and smiled. This girl reminded her   
of…well her when she was a sophomore and crazy in love with Xander Harris. At the thought of   
her childhood best friend, Willow's mood plummeted. 'I wonder how he is doing. Probably happy   
that I'm not there.' Willow was so busy in her own thoughts that she didn't notice Hermione   
studying her.  
"Are you okay, Willow?"   
"Oh! I'm fine, I'm just…" Before Willow could finish, the train lurched to a stop.  
"Wow, I can't believe we're already here." Hermione stood up and started gathering her   
things. Willow grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder.  
They both walked off of the train together and Willow smiled at the young girl.  
"It was nice meeting you Hermione. Maybe we'll be seeing each other in the future."  
"Yeah, it was nice meeting you, too!" Hermione reached up and hugged the girl. Both   
girls pulled a part and walked off of the platform and into the train station.   
Both girls stood waiting around. They were both looking around the train station for the   
person that would pick them.  
"So who is picking you up Hermione?"   
"Oh, actual…"   
"Hermione!" Hermione jumped and turned with a bright smile as she spotted her two best   
friends.  
"Ron! Harry!" Hermione jumped into her best friends' arms.  
"Moine'! How have you been?" Harry asked with a smile on his face as he hugged his   
best friend once more.  
"I'm great! Guys, meet my new friend. This is Wil..."  
"Willow Rosenburg?" Willow who had been watching the three's reunion turned to see an   
elderly lady standing there with a bright smile on her face. She was a bit shorter than Hermione   
and she was a bit plump with bright red hair.  
"Yes? Are you Molly Weasley?" Willow questioned. She nodded excitedly and grabbed   
Willow into a tight hug. Willow let out a small shriek as the elderly woman squeezed her.  
"Willow! You're related to the Weasleys?" Hermione cried running over to the girl with   
Ron and Harry in tow.  
"Oh, hello Hermione. I see you've already met Willow. She's my cousin." Molly stated   
pulling Hermione into a similar hug that she had given Willow. Willow sympathized with the girl   
as Hermione held on for dear life.  
"Wow! That's neat. Willow, this is Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. The quidditch fans."   
Willow smiled and stepped forward to shake the hands of the blushing boys.   
"We'll have to get together and you can teach me about quidditch. Hermione wasn't   
much help." Willow smiled as the boy's blush deepened.   
"Alright." Harry stuttered. Hermione rolled her eyes and grabbed Willow's arm.  
"So that means you'll be staying at the Burrow with us?" Hermione questioned.  
"The Burrow?" Willow questioned with a raise of her eyebrow.  
"Oh, that's where we live honey. Arthur, George, Fred, and Ginny were sorry they   
couldn't make it."  
"Who?" Willow questioned. Ron stepped up to her and smiled.  
"Arthur is my dad and George, Fred, and Ginny are my siblings. I have two other   
brothers. Percy is a part of the ministry and Charlie is in Romania working with dragons."   
Willow's eyes widened at this statement.  
"Dragons? That is really neat. What's the ministry?" Molly laughed at the question and   
grabbed the girl by the arm. As she pulled her towards the car, she answered the girl's question.  
"Oh, I'm sure my husband will answer all of your questions, dear!" Harry, Ron, and   
Hermione snickered.  
"If she can get through answering all of his questions first." Ron muttered as they all   
headed out of the train station.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
I hope you all liked this chapter. I'll try to have the next chapter up soon. If you have any   
suggestions or corrections, please just e-mail me at beca917@aol.com Thanks!  
  
Thanks to these sweet reviewers. Your kind words are what motivate me to continue.   
  
Riverchic1998, Astrum, Beldin325, jacy, and Danielle Thanks! 


	3. Happenings in the Past

Chapter 3  
Spoilers: In the Buffy verse, I'm starting out in early Season 7. So, if you haven't seen it yet, this   
will contain spoilers!  
  
A/N: Thanks to immortaljedi and Danielle for correcting me about Bill. I can't believe I forgot Bill!   
(I will be correcting that mistake either in the later part of this chapter, or the next chapter.) Once   
again, thanks for the correction you two. As I said before, I am very new to the Harry Potter   
world. So, if you do see a few mistakes, please tell me so that I can clear them up. As I go along   
I am finding it quite addicting. However, I highly doubt you'll find a mistake with the BTVS part of   
this story. I haven't been a Buffy addict since the show started so I know (at least I think I do) a   
lot about it.   
  
Thanks to these wonderful reviewers for their sweet words:  
Immortaljedi, Danielle, Elizabeth, and Jenni  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The 3:30 bell rang on schedule in the fairly new Sunnydale high school. As usual, students   
piled out of their classrooms. Most of the students ran around trying not to hit each other as they   
ran in different directions. Buffy Summers walked out of her office with her bag thrown over her   
shoulder.   
"Buffy!" Buffy heard the loud cry of her sister and halted to let the brunette catch up with   
her.  
"Hey Dawn. How was your day?" Buffy questioned giving her sister a small hug, but   
quickly pulling back at seeing her sister's embarrassed face.  
"Oops, sorry, I forgot the 'no-touching me' rule." Buffy stated apologetically.   
Dawn laughed and smiled. "It's alright Buff. My day was okay. At least it's Friday, right?"  
Buffy nodded at her sister as they stepped out of the school.  
  
The sisters walked down the steps of the front of the school. They smiled as they spotted   
Xander walking up to them.   
"Hey ladies!" Xander started walking in between them with his arms draped across their   
shoulders.  
"Hey Xan! Are you still coming over for patrol?" Dawn questioned with a sudden look of   
excitement on her face.  
"Of course, of course."   
"Great! You'll get to see me stake a vamp!" Dawn cried. She quickly shut up; however,   
as she saw the strange looks she was getting from a few passerbies. Buffy rolled her eyes and   
smiled at her sister.  
"Maybe you'll get to stake a vamp. Hopefully, what happened last time won't happen this   
time." Buffy stated with the 'I'm older than you I know more' look. Now, it was Dawn's turn to roll   
her eyes.  
"Oh please, I could have taken that vamp! It's not my fault that I tripped on a root. It just   
happened to…be there."   
"Right, what will happen when I'm not there and you trip on a root that's just "there"?   
You'll die."   
"Buffy! I can handle it. Besides you were there." Dawn cried out in protest.  
"Actually Dawnie, that's what the Buffster was trying to prove. You could have died if she   
wasn't there." Dawn huffed at her sister and Xander.  
"Whatever, you'll get to see how good I am tonight. Oooh! Is Spike going to be there?"   
At this question Xander grumbled and Buffy tensed. It had been a couple of weeks since   
they had discovered the souled vampire. Even though he was on good terms with the gang, he   
was still a sore subject for them.  
"He said he would try to come." Buffy stated. Dawn nodded excitedly. Once her sister   
had patched things up a bit, Dawn had easily forgiven the souled vampire. He often assisted   
them with patrol and research parties.   
  
About ten minutes later, the three pulled up in front of the Summers' residence. They all   
stepped out of Xander's car.  
"Home Sweet Home." Dawn stated running into the house and into her room. She   
threw her bags down and came down a few seconds later. Xander and Buffy walked in and Buffy   
walked over to the blinking answering machine. She checked the messages while deleting most   
of them.  
  
Message 5: Err…Buffy? This is Giles. Could you give me a call when you get home? I   
have a few things I need to speak with you about.  
  
Buffy looked up at Xander with worry in her eyes.   
"What do you think that was about?" She questioned picking up the phone and dialing the   
number to her watcher's home in England. Xander shrugged and walked out of the kitchen and   
into the living room.   
After a few seconds of ringing, the phone was picked up on the other end.   
"Hello?" Buffy smiled at the warm, familiar accent.  
"Hey Giles, its Buffy. What's wrong?"   
"Wrong? Oh! Nothing is wrong Buffy! I just had to talk to you about Willow." Buffy's brow   
furrowed in confusion.  
"It's about Willow and nothing's wrong?" Buffy winced at the question.  
"Buffy, I know you're upset about Willow, but that was uncalled for."   
"I'm sorry Giles. It's just; we all haven't really gotten over it. We're trying, though." Buffy   
heard Giles soft sigh which in turn caused her to sigh too.  
"I know Buffy, I know."   
"So, what's up with Willow?" Even if Willow had caused harm, she was still Buffy's best   
friend. Buffy wanted to know everything that was happening in her life.  
"Well, as you know, she's been getting better over the summer. The coven told her a   
week ago that she could leave. They said she was healed as much as they could heal her. She   
has to do the rest on her own, now."   
"So, she's coming back to Sunnydale, now?" Buffy questioned with a small smile.   
"No, Buffy. That's what I called to tell you. I don't quite know when Willow will be coming   
home. She's gone to stay with her cousin, Buffy."  
"What? Her cousin? Since when does Willow have a cousin in England?" Buffy cried in   
confusion.  
"Her cousin's name is Molly Weasley. Molly is a witch and she's going to look after   
Willow for awhile."  
"A witch! Giles, we can help Willow here! She needs to come home. How can a cousin   
she's never even met help her?"   
"Buffy, I know your upset, but Willow isn't ready. She needs to sort things out before she   
can face you all again. She's just not ready." Buffy sighed and sat down in the kitchen chair with   
a thump.  
"Alright Giles. If you think this is best. But, if she's not home in a month, I'm going to   
England, Giles."  
"Buf…" Before Giles could complete his protest, Buffy had hung up.   
  
"Xander!" Buffy cried walking into the living room. Xander jumped up with worry in his   
eyes.   
"What's wrong?"  
"Willow's not coming home." Xander's eyebrows went up in confusion as he pulled Buffy   
to sit down on the couch.   
"Giles said that Willow is healed, but she isn't coming back to Sunnydale! He said she's   
not ready!" Buffy cried leaning into her best friend as a tear escaped her eye.  
"So she's staying with Giles, then?" Xander questioned trying to console his upset friend   
while sorting the sudden news in his mind.  
"No! She's not even going to be near him! She's staying with her cousin, who is some   
witch!"  
"Calm down Buffy, we'll get this sorted out. I promise." Buffy looked up at her friend with   
a tear-stained face.  
"How can she think that some woman she hasn't even met can help her? She needs to   
be here with her family. We could help her, Xand. Why isn't she here with us?" Buffy finally   
broke down and Xander hugged her tightly.  
  
"What's going on?" Xander and Buffy looked up to see Dawn standing there with   
confusion written across her face. So, they told her about the conversation and where Willow   
would be staying.  
"Good. I don't want Willow here. She just causes harm." Dawn scoffed with an angry   
look across her face. Buffy jumped up and marched over to Dawn.  
"How dare you say that? Willow is my best friend! She's always been there for us! She   
took care of you when I was gone! How can you say that?"  
"She tried to end the world Buffy! She tried to kill us!" Dawn cried in frustration.   
"So did I Dawn! I tried to kill you! You don't hate me, do you? Dawnie, stop this. Tara is   
already gone. We can't block out everyone. We just can't abandon Willow. She's always been a   
part of our lives. She's family." Buffy grabbed her sister in for a hug as Dawn started to cry.  
"I'm sorry Buffy." Dawn whispered and Buffy nodded.  
"It's alright Dawnie. It's alright." Dawn smiled at her sister and Xander grabbed them   
both in for a hug. The girls shrieked and laughed at their friend.  
"Okay, enough with this. Let's go out for patrol."  
"Right, let's go out for patrol." The three Scooby members jumped and turned at the   
deep voice.   
"Hey Spike!" Dawn chirped running over to the vampire. He smiled at her.  
"Hey lil' bit., Buffy, Xander." Spike nodded at them and they nodded back.  
Dawn and Xander walked out first with Buffy and Spike trailing behind.  
"So, how much did you here?" Buffy asked him.  
"Only enough to know that Red isn't coming back." He replied softly squeezing Buffy's   
arm. Buffy smiled up at him and nodded. She quickly started running to catch up with Dawn.   
Spike sighed at the familiar feelings he felt rising up in his chest. He knew he and Buffy   
would never last. He had actually been the first one to state this when he and Buffy had worked   
through their problems. Their relationship was now, purely friendly. He just wondered if there   
would ever be someone to fill his heart with love again.   
The familiar pull of vampires nearby brought Spike out of his though. He pushed the   
painful thoughts into the farthest parts of his mind before running to join the fight.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Alright, how did you like this chapter? Again, if you have any corrections, feel free to speak   
them. Thanks! Please review! 


	4. Too Many Redheads

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Harry Potter  
Author's Note: Okay, so I know I promised I would fix the whole, Bill mistake, but I'll get to it in the next chapter..I hope.   
  
  
Chapter Four: Too Many Redheads  
  
  
"Would you two stop scaring Willow? I think she's had enough Quidditch talk!"  
  
"Bloody hell, Moine'! Get off our backs!"  
  
"Ron Weasley! Don't you dare curse at me!"  
  
Willow, who stood between a red-faced Ron and a glaring Hermione, chuckled. She turned to Harry who rolled his eyes at his two best friends. "I guess they do this a lot, huh?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, more than a lot. I'm surprised they are only just now fighting."  
  
Willow smiled at the boy and turned back to the quarreling friends. She laughed at the passion that she saw drifting between the two. 'Oh yes, they definitely liked each other.'  
  
"Would you two please cut it out?" Molly Weasley called walking over to the two15 year olds. Ron and Hermione immediately shut up, but they still held their glares.  
  
Willow smiled and then turned to pay attention to where they were going. They had walked around the back of the train station to an alley. They finally reached a dumpster and Molly Weasley raised her wand and muttered a quick spell. In fascination, Willow watched as the dumpster transformed into a car. This wasn't just any car. It was a car that looked as if it had dropped out of the 1950s. She turned to them and smiled. "This car is really cool."  
  
"Ugh. Are you serious? I almost died in this car!" Ron exclaimed as Harry shuddered.  
  
"What?" Willow's confused look caused Molly to laugh.  
  
"Back in second year, these two had to fly to school in this thing. They crashed it into a Whomping Willow who almost killed them. Mr. Weasley finally got it out of the tree and it took him a good two years to fix it."   
  
Willow's eyes widened at the mention of the word, 'fly'. "What do you mean by the words 'fly'?  
  
Ron and Harry looked at her wide eyes and laughed. "Well, you see, my dad is obsessed with muggle things, so he created this car to fly. It's bloody brilliant if you ask me." Ron quieted down, though, at the disapproving look his mother shot his way.  
  
"I'm not so sure I can fly in this thing," Willow stated nervously."  
  
"Oh, don't be silly! You'll love it!" Ron cried pulling her into the backseat of the car. Hermione rolled her eyes and stepped in to sit next to Willow. Harry then sat next to her as he jumped in.  
  
Five minutes later, they were soaring through the clouds." Willow had changed seats with Ron to get a better view, much to Hermione's annoyance. As Willow eagerly stared down bellow her, Ron and Hermione sat silently with their arms folded across their chests. Harry just sat in his seat smiling at his friends as he read a Quidditch magazine.  
  
"Well, it looks like we're here."  
  
At Molly's announcement, Willow looked around to see if she could spot the burrow. As they descended below the clouds, Willow's eyes widened. All around her were hills and small roads. She smiled at the tiny dot that got bigger as they quickly got closer to the ground. The house was a pretty good size for such a big family. The car lurched as it hit the ground causing the passengers to fling forward. Hermione fell forward and grabbed onto the nearest thing possible. Ron. Willow and Harry laughed as the two blushing friends quickly let go of each other.  
  
Willow was practically pushed out of the car in Ron's haste to get away from Hermione. Willow turned around to see Harry in the same predicament as Hermione pushed her way through.  
  
"Jeez, Hermione, hold on!" Harry yelled catching himself.  
  
Molly Weasley walked around the car and over to Willow. As Harry and Ron grabbed Hermione and Willow's bags, Molly led Willow over to the front lawn of the house. "Welcome to the Burrow my dear."  
  
Willow smiled and laughed in amusement as the front door was slammed open and three redheads pushed each other as they tried to get out. Finally, the smaller one, the only girl, hit the two tall ones and squeezed through. She ran up to Hermione and gave her a tight hug.  
  
"Hermione! It's so good to see you!" Hermione was just as excited. All four boys rolled their eyes at the girls.  
  
"You all sure do a lot of eye rolling, don't you?" At Willow's question, the two twins turned to her and smiled brightly. As they practically pounced on her, the younger girl walked over to them. "Don't attack your cousin," She yelled pulling them away from Willow.  
  
"I'm Ginny Weasley, these two are George and Fred. It's nice to meet you."  
  
Willow smiled at the polite girl who looked about a year younger than the three she had already met. "It's nice to meet you too, Ginny. It's nice to meet you two, also."  
  
"Well, let's get inside! I have to prepare dinner before Arthur gets home." Molly bustled the group into the house. Willow smiled in excitement once she reached the inside of the house. It was so 'lived in'. Ginny grabbed Willow's hand and pulled her upstairs with Hermione following. She opened the first door on the right and pointed inside. "This is your room Willow. The bathroom is on the far end of this hall on the right. You might want to wake up early to use it. With Harry and Hermione here along with the rest of us, you might not get a warm shower for a while."  
  
Willow laughed and replied, "Thank you. I think I'll take that into consideration."  
  
"Good! Come on Hermione, I'll show you where to put your stuff in my room." Ginny walked out and Hermione waved to Willow before walking out. Finally, Willow was alone. She closed her door and set her bags on the bed. Her room was pretty small with a dresser on one side and a night stand next the twin-size bed. She could tell that the Weasleys didn't have much money. However, the love they obviously shared made up for it. Willow could only in her wildest dreams wish for such a family. Laughing as she thought about the amazing redheads, she fell back on her bed. Soon, she fell into a light slumber.  
  
About ten minutes later, Hermione walked into Willow's room and smiled at the sleeping redhead. She walked over to her and shook her shoulder. "Willow. Willow wakeup." The redhead's eyes opened up and she smiled at the young girl. "Oh gosh, I'm sorry."  
  
"It's no problem. "Dinner is about ready. You might want to come down." Hermione smiled and walked out of the room. Willow stood up and looked into the mirror. She rubbed at the dark circles that were under her eyes. They reminded her of her days in London. She had looks so dead, then. Hell, she practically had been dead. Sighing, Willow ran a brush through her hair and walked downstairs.  
  
Laughing voices sprang to her ears bringing a smile to her face. She stepped through the door and into a kitchen. Redheads were everywhere. The twins were rough housing by the cabinets while Molly was trying to hit them. Ginny and Ron were playing a game of chess while a new addition to the family sat at the table. He could only be Arthur Weasley. Then, in the middle of all the red, Hermione and Harry sat laughing and playing along with them. They all stopped what they were doing when they heard the merry laugh.  
  
"Willow! Have a good nap?" Hermione questioned with amusement in her eyes. Willow nodded and walked over to sit next to Ron and Harry.  
  
"Willow Rosenburg. It is definitely a pleasure to meet you! Welcome to the family. I am Arthur Weasley. Arthur to you, of coarse." Willow smiled at the man.  
  
"Hello Arthur. It's a pleasure to meet you."  
  
"Good, pleasantries are out of the way. So tell me, do you have a refrigerator back at home?"  
  
Willow laughed along with the other Weasleys at the man's infatuation with muggle things. Throughout the dinner, she grew to love the family, Harry, and Hermione more and more. She truly had a family. They didn't abandon their loved ones to go off to conferences months at a time. No, they were a real family.  
  
  
************  
Goodness, the reviews I've gotten have really been appreciated!!! I'm sorry it took me a while to add this new chapter. I've been pretty sick lately. Thanks to the reviewers! You guys ROCK!  
I just created the Harry Potter Writer's Guild. Visit it at http://bec917.com/harry I need submissions! Thanks! 


	5. Of Flying Lessons and Season Passes

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Harry Potter  
Author's Note: Well, I hope you like this chapter! I know it's a little worthless, but I thought it was pretty cute.  
  
Chapter 5: Of Flying Lessons and Season Passes  
  
"Willow, are you sure you want to do this?" Hermione looked over at her newfound friend with a nervous gaze. Willow smiled and patted Hermione's shoulders.  
  
"Hermione! Stop worrying about me! I'm completely sure of myself, okay?" Hermione nodded and nervously glanced over at the broom that Ron carried as he and Harry walked over to them.  
  
"Ready Wills?" Ron asked excitedly. Willow smiled brightly, but flinched on the inside. 'Wills, Xander called me that.' Harry grabbed Willow's hand bringing her out of her thoughts. She smiled at him and let herself be lead over to the center of the "field". The field in actuality was about the size of two football fields. It was behind the Weasleys' house.   
  
Over the past two days, Willow had learned a lot about the trio. She had learned about the incident with the Chamber of Secrets back in their second year. Then, she had learned of Harry's uncle Sirius Black, and the Yule Ball. When they had talked about the Yule Ball, Ron had grown uncomfortable and Hermione had glanced over at Ron before becoming gloomy for the whole day. Willow knew something was there; she just had to figure it out.  
  
"Mione' you going to give it a go?" Ron asked looking over at his best friend.   
  
Hermione's face paled and she shook her head quickly. "No. Are you crazy?" Ron laughed and gave a quick hug to Hermione. They had quickly gotten over their little spat a day ago. Of coarse, they still fought everyday over little things. Willow certainly didn't know how Harry put up with it.   
  
"Alright, come on Will." Harry got on his broom and motioned to Willow. She walked over to him and slowly got on the broom in front of Harry.   
  
Ron jumped onto his broom and pushed off of the ground. Hermione laughed as Ron did spins in the air. Willow smiled at the girl. 'She has it bad.'  
  
"Alright Willow. First, you push up off of the ground with both of your feet." Willow nodded and followed his instructions.   
  
Before she knew it, it was nighttime and she was still racing on the broom. It was so fun. She had never felt anything like it. Willow loved the feel of the wind blowing through her hair. She could hear Harry laughing in her ear as she did flips around Ron. Ron, of coarse, was laughing right along with them.   
  
"Willow! Look." Harry pointed down to the Burrow. They saw Hermione sitting reading a book, as usual. Willow gave a mischievous smile and Harry smiled back.  
  
"Do it." Willow turned the broom suddenly flew over to Ron. She motioned for him to stop. They talked for a few seconds before parting.   
  
Hermione hadn't noticed the laughs stop. However, she did hear the noise of a flying broom as it whipped through the air. It kept on getting louder and louder. Hermione looked up and all color drained from her face. She screamed in horror as she stared into the eyes of Ron Weasley. He swooped down and grabbed her by the waist before they zoomed back off. Hermione screamed as she was plopped right in front of Ron.   
  
"Hermione, stop screaming!" Ron laughed as she yelled this. Hermione's voice had tired and she obeyed. She felt Ron tighten his arms around her waist and she let out an involuntary smile.   
  
"You know I'm going to kill you when this is over, right?" Ron laughed and nodded. She snuggled back into his chest and spotted Willow and Harry coming right for them.  
  
"Ahh! Ron!" Before she knew it, Ron had dipped down and they were headed straight for the ground. Right before they could hit the ground, Ron pulled up and they were in the air again. Hermione shrieked and hit Ron on the arm.  
  
"Ow, Mione'!"   
  
"Don't do that!" She screamed. He laughed again and flew over to the house just as Molly Weasley stepped out of the house. She motioned to them to come in. Ron and Hermione landed swiftly. Ron helped Hermione off of the broom. She turned around and looked at him in a flush.   
  
"Ron…that was…" Ron laughed at her nodded.  
  
"Yeah Mione'. Just don't kill me until we get into the house. It was Harry and Will's idea too, you know?" Hermione laughed and nodded. She grabbed his arm and pulled him into the house.  
  
Five minutes later, Willow and Harry walked in laughing. They turned to Hermione and then they started laughing even harder. Hermione glared at them and folded her arms across her chest.  
  
"Oh come on, Mione'. You have to admit. It was pretty funny." Harry said smiling at her. As Willow and Harry laughed, Hermione gave up and joined them.   
  
"Come on! Dinner is ready!" Ron cried from the kitchen.   
  
"Is that all he thinks about?" Hermione cried as she stood up. Willow and Harry sniggered.  
  
"Well, it's not the only thing he thinks about Herm." Willow stated before laughed and walking into the kitchen. Hermione blushed and followed them.  
  
  
They all entered the kitchen and Willow stopped short as she saw a new stranger. He had the familiar red hair and blue eyes. However, he looks to be maybe late 20's, early 30's. He had long hair and a gruff look about his face. Willow noticed the different reactions between the trio. Hermione and Harry all smiled and rushed to hug him. They all called him Bill. Ron, however, just scowled and sat in his chair. The new addition stood up. He towered about a foot over Willow. He smiled brightly at her and Willow felt the old, familiar blush creep into her cheeks. 'Control yourself, Will.'  
  
"Hello, you must be Willow. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Bill Weasley One-sixth of the Weasley brothers." He took her hand and lightly shook it.   
  
Willow smiled. "It's nice to meet you too. Although, I don't recall Ron telling me about you." Bill flinched and glanced over at Ron who was glaring at the table top.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure he left my name out."   
  
Willow raised her eyebrows at this and looked between the two brothers. Molly Weasley came over and quickly ushered them to sit down.  
  
"So, Bill, what exactly do you do?" Willow questioned. Bill smiled and turned to stare into her green eyes. She blushed again and mentally smacked herself. 'Willow, stop it! He's your cousin. He's a really cute cousin, but still, he is your cousin!'   
  
"Well, I'm currently working for Gringotts Bank. I help to protect the vaults by creating different charms and such." Willow nodded fascinated.   
  
They talked for what seemed like three hours. The whole family just sat around the table laughing and having fun. Ron, the only one who had not talked throughout dinner, finally stood up and left the kitchen silently. Willow stood up and excused herself.  
  
She walked outside to find Ron sitting by a tree outside. She walked over to him and sat down.  
  
"So…what exactly is up with you and Bill?" At her question Ron shrugged and sighed.  
  
"Well?" Ron looked over at her and she gave him a smile.  
  
"Bill is such a prat. That's my problem with him. He's a prat. He's been ignoring the family for the past few months and he expects that he can come back and everything will be all hunky dorey. Well, it's not! He even missed my birthday! How is that for a brother."   
  
"I was working for Gringotts you prat!" Ron and Willow looked up to see Bill standing there.   
  
"You were not!" Ron yelled.  
  
"Yes, I was. I was ordered to go to Asia to help solve a case at one of the local banks there. A pack of death eaters had been there. I have steal back the artifact. You happy? I could lose my job for telling you, you bloody pillock!" Ron's mouth made an 'o' shape and Willow covered up her giggles. Ron elbowed her and he soon was laughing. Bill smiled and held out a small package.  
  
"Here's your bloody present." Ron smiled and grabbed the present. He opened it up and his eyes widened.  
  
"Bloody hell Bill! This is great!"   
  
"What is it?" Willow eagerly asked. Ron shoved them into his face. She read the top of the several pieces of paper.   
  
"Season tickets to the games of the Chudley Cannons?" Ron, by now, had jumped up and tackled his brother with a hug.  
  
"Wait till Harry sees this!" Ron grabbed the present and ran into the house. Willow laughed as she stood up.  
  
"I think you won back your brother's love."   
  
"I have, eh?" He laughed and they walked back into the house.  
  
***********  
Thanks to all reviewers!! I fixed the Bill problem! Lol  
Review!  
|  
|  
|  
\/ 


	6. Truly Remarkable

Disclaimer: I don't own BTVS or Harry Potter  
Author's Note: First of all, there will be no Willow/Bill. Trust Me! They are cousins, for goodness sake! lol I know some of you are confused, but remember, this is a bit AU. Spike isn't crazy because I wrote this as Spike was crazy, but not anymore. I know it's confusing. If you have any further questions, don't hesitate to e-mail me!  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: Truly Remarkable  
  
  
Giles stepped off of the train with a curious gaze. He gazed up and let everything around him sink in. Trees and mountains were everywhere. The hints of autumn in the air were starting to turn up. In no time, the leaves would start to change and a blanket of fresh cool air would wash over the grounds. It was so beautiful. Turning around to look up on the hill, he smiled at the sight of the castle as memories flooded his mind.  
  
"Ah, you must be Ruper' Giles. It's nice ta finally meet ya. I'm Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts, School for Witchcraft and Wizardry." Giles turned and smiled at the giant of a man. He took his hand and smiled.  
  
"Hello Mr. Hagrid. It's nice to meet you."   
  
"Hagrid will do just fine. Follow me eh?" Hagrid grabbed Giles' bag and motioned for him to follow.  
  
****  
  
About ten minutes later, they had reached the entrance to the school. Memories of the past continued to wash through Giles' mind as they walked through the halls and corridors.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore told me ya used to attend here." Hagrid's statement pulled Giles' out of his reverie.  
  
"Oh yes, it is quite true Hagrid. I went to school here, a long time ago, a very long time ago." Hagrid nodded and the topic dropped.  
  
A few moments later, Hagrid halted in front of a painting. Giles had to catch himself so that he didn't run into the giant.   
  
"Here we are, Mr. Giles. You can go on in. The password is 'sweet and sour'" Giles jumped as the painting swung open. Hagrid waved and walked off. Giles walked through the doorway and into a large room. The room was lit by candlelight. It brought a warm smile to his face. Books and papers were sprung about all around the giant office. Right in the middle stood a giant desk with an equal amount of disarray on its top.   
  
"Rupert! What a joy it is to see you, old friend!." Giles smiled at the cheery voice of professor Dumbledore. He walked over to the headmaster and gave the elder man a tight hug.  
  
"Professor. It is definitely a pleasure." Dumbledore motioned for him to sit down on the chair that stood beside a desk. Dumbledore, himself walked over and sat in the opposite chair that sat adjacent to Giles.  
  
"Things have definitely changed since I was last here."   
  
"Yes they have dear boy. Of course, many years have gone by since we last saw each other. You became a watcher and proceeded to train one of the best slayers the world has ever seen."   
  
Giles smiled and nodded his head. "Yes. Buffy has made something of herself, but that is not why I am here." Dumbledore raised his eyebrows and smiled.  
  
"Yes, you are here to inquire about Ms. Rosenberg, correct?"  
  
"How did you know?" Dumbledore laughed and patted Giles' back.  
  
"I'm quite good friends with the coven. They have kept me informed. So, where is the young girl now Rupert?"  
  
"She is staying with her cousin." Dumbledore's smile faltered and his gaze turned to slight worry.  
  
"Are you sure that is wise, Rupert?"  
  
"Yes sir, she is in good hands. Trust me. You do know who the Weasleys are, right?"  
  
"Why of course! Generations of the Weasleys have been going through Hogwarts for years!"  
  
"I know, I know. Well, Willow is Molly's cousin. Their mothers were sisters."  
  
"Oh my. I didn't know this. Amazing. Well, in that case, she certainly is in good hands." Giles nodded and smiled when he thought about the Weasleys. He had met Molly when she had gone to Hogwarts. Of course, they had never really been good friends. He had been in Slytherin, she in Gryffindor.  
  
"Professor, the reason I am here is to ask you to allow Willow to be a part of Hogwarts. She needs to be surrounded by this type of atmosphere? She always loved school and magic is a part of her now." Professor Dumbledore's eyes widened and he sat back in thought. After a few moments of silence, he looked up at Giles' face.  
  
"Are you sure this is wise? She is one of the most powerful witches in the world. She killed someone, Rupert. The risk of her being thrown back into the dark arts is rather big." Giles frowned and nodded. He knew it would not be this easy to gain Dumbledore's confidence in this matter. The man would do anything to take care of his students.   
  
"I assure you professor, it is a risk everyone would and should be willing to take. This young woman is like a daughter to me. Yes, she is powerful. Yes, she killed someone. But, I've seen how strong she is this summer. She brought herself back from the pale, monster that she had become. She needs this professor. She needs to be surrounded with good. Magic is a part of her now. No matter how much she thinks she needs to get rid of it, she can't. Hogwarts has a lot to give and gain with this girl. Trust me Albus." Throughout Giles' speech, Dumbledore had looked straight ahead lost in thought.  
  
"Alright, Rupert. She can come to Hogwarts. However, I expect you to be here as well. You are to watch after her. I don't want her here completely by herself. I and the other professors will of coarse help, but you are a father to her, as you said. You should be here." Giles nodded and smiled.   
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Do you expect her to be a student here?" Giles shook his head and sighed.  
  
"No, she wouldn't exactly fit in now would she? I don't think that classes with other students would help." Dumbledore sighed and looked at Giles in question before speaking once more.  
  
"Well, do you expect her to just stay here and walk around during the day doing nothing? I hardly see how that would help her."  
  
"Well, actually, I think it would be interesting if you made her a teacher."  
  
Dumbledore's eyes widened in surprise. "A teacher? Honestly!"   
  
"Albus, think about it. I heard that you were in need of a Muggles Studies class teacher. Who better to teach it than a girl who grew up in California? I assure you, it is harmless. She wouldn't be performing any magic. Isn't it a rule that magic is not to be used in that class anyway? Besides, she has taught classes before! Even at age fifteen she showed great skill in the matter." Dumbledore smiled at Giles' insistence and sighed.  
  
"Alright, Rupert. She can come to be a teacher. I trust your judgement. However, we will be keeping a very close eye on her. Certain elements at this school will not be happy to hear about this." Giles nodded.  
  
"Of course professor."  
  
"I also think it would be wise if we didn't speak about what happened to Miss Rosenberg. Oh, how I fear the amount of complaints we would get from fearful parents if the history of Miss Rosenberg got out!" Giles nodded once more.  
  
"I promise we will be careful professor. I can't show you how grateful I am to you. I can't even think about what I can do to make this up to you." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and he clapped Giles' back.  
  
"All you need to do for me is to make sure that Miss Rosenberg is healed. It would be horrible to lose such a girl. From what I have heard from the coven and you, she is quite remarkable."  
  
"Yes professor, she truly is remarkable. I can't wait for you to meet her. You will love her." Dumbledore smiled and nodded.  
  
"I bet."   
  
*****  
  
"Buffy! Buffy!"  
  
At her sister's screams, Buffy took the stairs four at a time. She ran into the living room to find her younger sister sitting on the couch clutching a piece of paper.  
  
"What? What? Are you okay?" Dawn jumped up and showed the piece of paper to her sister.  
  
"I was paying the pizza guy when this giant owl flew in and dropped this letter on the floor." Buffy's eyebrow raised and she opened up the letter.  
  
  
Dear William,   
  
You have been invited to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to fill the Defense Against Dark Arts teacher. I have heard about your new "soul". I think you would be a perfect candidate to fill this spot. Please send back your reply as soon as possible. I assure that you know how.   
  
Sincerely,  
Professor Albus Dumbledore  
Headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
  
Buffy gasped as she read the note. She turned to Dawn with wide eyes. "I think we need to talk to Spike." Dawn nodded.  
  
"Have you ever heard of this type of school? Why did an owl bring it? What is going on? How does this professor guy know Spike or "William" or whatever?" Buffy sighed in annoyance.  
  
"I don't know Dawn! Just shut up, will you?" Dawn huffed in anger.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Good. Now come on, we need to go find Spike."  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Wow! I'm really glad that you all like this story. Let me give out all of my thanks!!  
  
First of all, I want to thank Laura for her fabulous beta reading!!! She's awesome! Go read her wonderful stories under Riverchic1998 *hugs*  
  
Also, I want to thank Echo for writing A Drop in the Ocean. That story is fabulous! If you haven't read it yet, please do! Review her story! She's awesome!  
  
Last but definitly not least, thanks to my lovely reviewers:  
  
phoenix darkwing: thanks for reading!  
  
Sammy: Thanks for your sweet words about my health! I'm feeling a lot better now! I'm glad you liked the chapter!  
  
smile7499: i hoped i cleared up your question about whether Spike was insane or not. This is a little AU. Thank you so much for your kind words. I think I've finally figured out the formatting. Thanks!  
  
Riverchic1998: Thanks Laura! You're the best!  
  
Spike's Girl: hehe, thanks for the correction with the spelling of 'Moine. I'll try to fix it, not right now though. ;) I'm glad you liked this chapter!  
  
Spuffy the Witch: first of all, cute penname! Thanks for your kind words! I'm glad you like the story!  
  
Thanks to all these wonderful reviewers!  
  
I hope you all liked this chapter.   
  
  
:o) love you guys! 


	7. Invitations

Disclaimer: I don't own BTVS or Harry Potter  
Author's Note: remember, a little AU...  
  
  
  
Chapter 7: Invitations  
  
  
"George Weasley! Get your redheaded arse back here!"  
  
"'Mione! That's not George, I'm George!"  
  
"Oh shut up! You're all the same!"  
  
"I'm hurt!"   
  
Willow woke with a start to the screaming echoing through the halls. She groggily woke up and stalked over to the door. Sticking her head out, she watched as a flurry of red hair ran past her. Seconds later, a mass of brown marched past. Willow raised her eyebrows as she watched Hermione chase after one of the Weasley twins.  
  
"What the hell is going on?"   
  
"Ron Weasley! Do not curse!" Willow smirked at the youngest Weasley brother as he rolled his eyes at his mother's comment.   
  
"Seriously, what's going on?" Willow shrugged and motioned down the hall.  
  
"I think you better go save your brother from your girlfriend." Ron glared at her at the mention of 'girlfriend' before blushing.  
  
"Oh be quiet Will." He then stepped completely out of his room to walk down the hall. Willow sighed and followed him. They walked down the hall until they stopped in front of the twins' room. Both immediately tried to conceal their laughter once they saw what was waiting them. Fred Weasley sat on the floor in a full body bind. Hermione stood glaring at him with her hands on her hips. Her chest was rising and falling as she took deep breaths to gain control.   
  
"What happened?" Molly Weasley walked in and her eyes widened. She shoved past Ron and Willow and walked over to her son and Hermione.  
  
"Hermione Granger! What have you done? You know full well that you are not allowed to use magic during break!" Hermione's eyes widened before her face turned to a look of horror. She quickly undid the body bind before bringing her hands up to her face.  
  
"Oh no! I'm so sorry Mrs. Weasley! Please don't tell anyone! I'll never do it again! Please don't let me get expelled!" Willow and Molly's eyes softened as the girl's eyes started to water. Ron smiled and walked over. He patted her on the shoulder.  
  
  
"It's okay 'Mione. You won't be expelled." Hermione sniffed and Molly walked over to her. She grabbed the girl into a hug.  
  
"Of course not child! Don't be silly! You're Hogwarts top student! If anyone should be expelled it would have been one of the twins."   
  
"I'll choose to ignore that mother." Molly glared at Fred who quickly silenced himself.  
  
"Thanks Mrs. Weasley." Hermione wiped her eyes and Molly's eyes twinkled.   
  
"It's alright dear. Now, what was all the fuss about?"  
  
"Well, you see, I was working on my last essay for potions when Fred here, stole my parchment! He stole it and hid it!" Hermione's horror filled face had disappeared and once again her death glare had returned. She marched over to Fred.  
  
"Fred Weasley! If I don't get my parchment back then I'll- I'll- I'll hex you into bloody-!" Molly gasped and Hermione shut up.   
  
"Fred, don't make me punish you dear! Where is Hermione's school work?"  
  
"Oh, honestly mum, can't you tell us apart?" Willow, Ron, Hermione, and Molly turned to see George standing there.  
  
"What are you going on about George?"  
  
"Mum! I'm Fred, that's George." Willow sighed, but laughed at the twin's antics.   
  
"I'm sorry dear! Now, George, you give back Hermione's paper." George laughed and handing the paper, which had been placed under in his shirt pocket. Hermione grabbed it and stalked out of the room.  
  
"Oh, George! You really shouldn't upset Hermione like that." George laughed before standing up.  
  
"We're only joking mum. I really am Fred." With a laugh the two walked out of the room leaving a frustrated Molly and a humorous Willow and Ron.  
  
"If I wasn't their mum-" Molly muttered as she walked out of the room.  
  
"Good lord! I don't think I would see this much excitement in a whole three years back home!" Ron laughed at Willow and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, you haven't lived with a family until you've lived with the Weasleys." With a smile Ron walked out to go find Hermione.   
  
Willow smiled and sighed. Throughout the past week, she had grown to love the Weasleys along with Hermione and Harry. Their crazy antics never seized to make her laugh and their sweet words of comfort could cheer anyone up. Though, with these thoughts, she couldn't stop thinking about her friends and family back home. If she ever did return, would there even be a place for her? Did she even want to return? With these last thoughts, Willow retreated the twins' room and returned to her own to find Hermione sitting on the bed with tears running down her cheeks.  
  
"Hermione? Sweetie, what's wrong?" Willow walked over to the girl and sat down next to her. She put her arms around her back and massaged her shoulders. Hermione tensed and looked up sadly at Willow.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Willow. I'm just being so stupid. I think the whole summer has finally just taken its toll on me. First, I have to deal with Viktor Krum contacting me." Willow nodded. She had learned about Viktor, or "Vicky" from Ron. The whole thing had just been pure jealousy, which Willow had found rather cute. "I haven't talked to him in almost a year and he wanted me to come visit him. Well, stupid ole' gullible me went and it turns out that he didn't even want to be my friend! He just wanted to snog the whole time." Willow frowned at the word snog. 'What is that?' She shrugged and listened on. "So, I came back to find out that I might not even be a prefect next year because of my traipsing around with Ron and Harry. Of course, I won't tell them that. They have enough to think about let alone a guild trip from me. Then, I was worrying about my work load over the year and I guess, this last stunt from the twins, just did it for me." Willow smiled sympathetically at the girl and took her into her arms.  
  
"Hermione, it'll be okay. I promise. I was exactly like you. I used to get so stressed out because of the size of the workload I put upon myself in school. Then, I would go out and help Buffy slay and it all was a lot to do." Hermione raised her eyebrows at the word 'slay', but decided against questioning Willow about it. "You just have to stop putting so much pressure on yourself. Loosen up a little. School isn't everything. Be with your friends and do the most of it." Hermione smiled and wiped a tear away. She reached over and hugged Willow.  
  
"Thanks Wills. Though, I hardly think I'll pull through with the 'lay off of school work' advice." The girls laughed and shortly after, Hermione left.   
  
Lying back, Willow smiled and soon she was asleep.   
  
****  
  
Harry sat in the living room of the Burrow reading the Daily Prophet, catching up on what was happening in the Quidditch world.   
  
"Lo' Harry." Harry looked up and smiled at his best friend who had walked in with a piece of toast in his mouth.  
  
"Hey Mate." Ron walked over and sat down. He pulled out his chessboard and started to play against himself. Seconds later, Hermione entered and she rolled her eyes.  
  
"You know you can't play that barbaric game against yourself." Ron narrowed his eyes and his face grew white.  
  
Harry, sensing an argument, he threw his paper down and moved to sit opposite Ron. "Let's play." Ron's anger deflated and he started a game with Harry. Hermione sighed and walked over to Harry's vacated seat. However, before she could sit down, a knock sounded at the door. She raised her eyebrows at Ron and Harry before standing up to answer the door.   
  
She opened the door and her eyes widened. Her cheeks blushed red as she stared at the stranger. He stood about 6'2. He had grayish hair and a pair of glasses on. The man wore a nice pair of black trousers and a dark brown leather jacket. He had black boots on which made him look even more handsome. Hermione's blushed deepened.  
  
"Hello. May I help you?" The man smiled and her knees felt weak.  
  
"Hello, Miss Weasley?" Hermione giggled and shook her head.  
  
"No. No. I'm Hermione Granger." She held out her hand and he took it gently.  
  
"Oh! Of course! Hermione Granger! I should have known! You are definitely not a red head. I've heard a lot about you from your headmaster." If her cheeks could have turned redder, they would have at that moment.  
  
"You know Professor Dumbledore? May I ask your name?"  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry Miss Granger. I'm Rupert Giles." She smiled and ushered him inside.  
  
"May I ask who you are here to see? Miss Weasley perhaps?" He shook his head and looked around at the homey house with a smile.  
  
"Actually, I would love to see Molly, but I'm here to talk to Willow." Hermione's eyebrow furrowed in confusion.  
  
"You know Willow?" Giles nodded and smiled.  
  
"Yes, I'm a actually rather good friend with her. Is she here?" Hermione nodded and ushered him into the living room. Ron and Harry looked up in surprise at the new stranger. Ron really didn't like the way Hermione was blushing or the way she kept on stealing glances at the strange man. Ron's anger boiled and he shook his head trying to hide his red face.  
  
"Mr. Giles, these are my best friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley." Giles walked over to the two boys. He took Harry's hand and then Ron's.  
  
"It's nice to meet you two. I've heard a lot about you all. It's very nice to meet you." The boys nodded.  
  
"Yeah, its nice to meet you too, sir." "Yeah, same here." Giles laughed.  
  
"Please call me Giles." They nodded and Ron coughed before talking.  
  
"I'm sorry to be rude, but why exactly are you here?" Hermione glared at Ron and he glared back.  
  
"Oh, I'm just here to talk to your guest, Miss Rosenberg." The boy's eyes widened and they turned to look at each other. Willow had never really mentioned her friends, family, or anything having to do with the years before she had come to stay at the Burrow.  
  
"Well, come on Mr. Giles. I'll take you to Willow's room." Hermione grabbed Giles arm and ushered him up the stairs. Ron glared at Giles' arm as Hermione clutched onto it. She giggled at something he had said, which only caused him to glare even more.  
  
"Yeah mate, you say you don't like her." Harry laughed. Ron rolled his eyes and grabbed Harry's arm.  
  
"Come on mate." He and Harry ran up the stairs after Hermione and Giles.  
  
*****  
  
Hermione opened the door and she, Giles, Ron, and Harry entered the room. Giles turned to look at the three teenagers and he smiled at them. Hermione blushed, Harry gave him an unsure gaze, and Ron glared. Sensing that the boys didn't completely trust him, he decided against asking them to leave.   
  
Walking further into the room, he smiled at Willow's sleeping form. He walked over and patted her shoulder. She flew up and rubbed her eyes. "I'm up!" Giles laughed. Her eyes widened and in a second, she had attacked him with a hug.  
  
"Giles! What are you doing here? Oh gosh! It is so good to see you! Wait, what are you doing here? Did something happen? I haven't done anything. Oh god. It was Buffy, or Dawn, or Xander! Was it Xander? Giles! What-" Her last statement became muffled as Giles' hand flew to her mouth. After a second, he let his hand down and she gave a sheepish smile.  
  
"Sorry, old habits die hard." He laughed and gathered her into a hug.  
  
Hermione looked over at Ron and Harry and they burst out laughing. Willow looked up and she smiled. "What?"  
  
"Well, it's just that we've never thought you would be one to babble." Ron and Harry laughed while Hermione giggled. Willow rolled her eyes and threw a pillow at the boys' heads.  
  
"Oh shut up you two. Now, get out of here will you?" Harry and Hermione walked out, but Ron hung back.  
  
"What's up Ron?" Willow raised an eyebrow at the boy and he sighed.  
  
"You'll be okay alone, Will?" Willow smiled and hugged him. This boy reminded her so much of Xander. She looked over at Giles and she could tell that he was thinking the same thing. He had a soft, yet sad smile on his face. Turning back to Ron, she patted his arm.  
  
"I'll be okay Ron. If he tries something, I'll scream." Ron laughed at her teasing and nodded.  
  
"Okay. Okay." With one last warning glare at Giles, he turned and left. Giles laughed and patted the seat next to him. Willow walked over and sat down.  
  
"You sure have gotten some new friends, huh?" She nodded and sighed.  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"I've missed you sweet child."  
  
"Me too."  
  
They sat on the bed for what seemed like hours just talking about the things that had happened over the past week at the Burrow. Giles found the Weasleys to be the most amusing family he had barely even met.   
  
"Giles, why are you here?" Willow looked up at him with curious, almost fearful eyes.  
  
"Well, as you know, the kids will be off to Hogwarts next week." She nodded sadly.  
  
"Yes, it's dreadful! I'll be stuck here all by myself with Molly and Arthur. Don't get me wrong, I love them, but it will be awfully lonely." Giles smiled. He had hoped she would feel this way. Now, she would be a little easier to convince.  
  
"Well, I have been talking to the headmaster and we have accessed your situation. Well, he said that you could come teach at Hogwarts." Willow's eyes widened in horror.  
  
"What? Are you serious? Are you kidding me? I can't! I can't be around all of that magic...let alone teach it! So much could go wrong! What about the kids? I can't put them in danger. I would kill myself if I ever let that happen. So much could go wrong." She shook her head and Giles put his hand under her chin. He brought her head up so that she was looking straight into his eyes.   
  
"Willow, over this past summer, you have shown so much strength that I never thought I would see from anyone. Anyone, Willow. I know you're scared. You became powerless. You almost destroyed the world. You can't run away, though. The power isn't something you can give and take. It's within you. You, Willow Rosenberg, are one of the strongest witches in the world. You are strong. You can do it."  
  
"Giles, I- I can't." A tear fell down her cheek and she stood up and walked over to the window. Still sitting on the bed, Giles turned to look at her with a sad smile on his face.  
  
"Willow, you have the biggest heart. It pains me so much to see you in so much pain. You are truly my daughter. I can't stand seeing you hurt. You will make it out of this. Trust me. You are strong; your heart won't let you give up. It won't." Willow turned to him with a look of anguish.  
  
"I can't do it alone." She whispered. Giles stood up and pulled her into a hug. Her kissed her forehead and rested his head on top of hers.  
  
"You won't. I promise. I'll be there. Your friends, family, and the professors at the school will all be there." She nodded and he smiled. She looked up at him with uncertainty in her eyes.  
  
"A teacher, though? I don't know anything about the Wizarding world." He smiled and nodded.  
  
"I know. Which is why you won't be teaching anything involving that. A job opening just opened up for Muggles Studies." Willow's face lit up.   
  
  
"Giles! Perfect! I'll get to teach about muggles and I'll learn about the Wizarding world in the process!" At Willow's excited gaze, Giles sighed in relief.  
  
"Oh, this is so exciting! I'm going to be teaching! Wait till I tell Ron, Hermi-- oh no. What will they think of me? They'll hate me when they find out! I can't tell them. They'll be scared of me." Giles shook his head.  
  
"Willow, please don't say that. Those kids, I've heard, love you."   
  
"How do you know?" She questioned cautiously.  
  
"I've been checking up on you with the headmaster. He and Molly are quite good friends."  
  
"Oh." Giles smiled and kissed her cheek.  
  
"Oh, Giles. There's so much I have to do! I haven't even been to Hogwarts yet and I will be a teacher there in a week! I have to get things together! Giles, you're not leaving are you?" He laughed at her panicked look and shook his head.  
  
"No, Willow. Actually, I will be there to help out. I'll be staying there, but I will be doing errands for Dumbledore a lot of the time. However, I will always be in direct contact. As will the rest of the professors who, I think you will love. Well, most of them anyway." Willow smiled and hugged him once more.  
  
"Thanks Giles. For all of this. I know it's sappy, but I really do appreciate it." He smiled and nodded.  
  
"I know Willow. I know."  
  
*****  
  
In the Weasley's living room, a fight had occurred between Ron and Hermione. Ron had come back in and spotted Hermione with a bright smile on his face; Ron had insulted Giles, which resulted in Hermione blowing up. Now, they sat on opposite ends of the couch with Harry in the middle.  
  
Harry sighed and rolled his eyes at his best friends. 'Where the hell is Ginny? This is bloody annoying.'   
  
"Where are they? This is taking forever!" Hermione let out a frustrated sigh and flipped open her book.  
  
"Are you jealous of Willow? She gets to spend more time with the old man than you." Ron glared at Hermione and she slammed the book closed.  
  
"Shut up Ron! You are such an arse!" Ron glared at her and sat back.  
  
"He's probably killed her." Ron muttered. Hermione gave a frustrated growl and jumped up.   
  
"Ron! Just- shut up." She stalked out of the living room and walked up stairs. About seconds later, they heard a door slam.  
  
"You know, you're a prick right?" Ron sighed and nodded at his friend. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed.  
  
"Yeah, I know. Damn."   
  
"Hey guys!" Harry and Ron jumped up to see Willow standing there with Giles standing behind her. She had the brightest smile on her face.  
  
"Hey Wills. What's going on?" Harry walked over to his newfound friend.  
  
"I'm going to be your new Muggles Studies professor!" She cried. Ron and Harry looked at each other and smiled. They ran to her and hugged her.  
  
"That's bloody cool Will! Wait till 'Moine hears about this!" Ron cried excitedly.   
  
Hermione, who had heard the commotion, ran down the stairs. Ron, who immediately knew of Hermione's entrance looked up to see her wipe away a lone tear. 'God, I'm such a bastard.'   
  
"Hermione! Willow is our new Muggles Studies professor." At Harry's statement, Hermione squealed and ran to hug Willow.   
  
"That's great Willow! Wow. You'll be a professor! This is amazing. I'm so glad this course has been made mandatory. Wow." They all laughed at Hermione's excitement.   
  
"What?"  
  
*****  
  
"Spike, you in there?" Buffy pounded on his bedroom door. She clutched the letter in her right hand. Dawn stood behind her.   
  
The door opened and Spike stood there. He raised his eyebrow and she thrust the letter at him.  
  
"Here. What is this? Explain this." Spike opened the letter and skimmed over it. With a smirk he crossed his arms.  
  
"Well, I'm so glad privacy is a plus in this house." Buffy raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms, also.  
  
"Not when I'm letting you live in this house, it's not." She smiled at him cheekily. He rolled his eyes and sighed.  
  
"Oh bloody hell, fine. There is a Wizarding world, I used to go to school at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, I left, got bit, became a vampire, end of story. Now, I'm being invited to be a professor there."   
  
"Wait. What?" Dawn who had been listening just looked dumbfounded.   
  
"I think we have a lot to talk about." Spike nodded.   
  
"Yeah, I guess so."  
  
*****  
  
Okay, was that long? It doesn't seem longer. I know some of this was pointless, but it was very fun to write. All you other authors know what I'm talking about.  
  
Thanks to my wonderful beta, Laura! You're awesome!  
  
Thanks to my wonderful reviewers:  
  
SpitefulHope  
cat  
Angel of the Dance  
smile7499  
Angus Hardie  
Spuffy the Witch  
X-lander  
Witchy-grrl  
Sammy  
  
You all are awesome! Thanks for the wonderful reviews. I really appreciate them. 


	8. Compartment Drama

Disclaimer: I don't own BTVS or Harry Potter  
Author's Note: remember, a little AU...  
  
  
  
Chapter 8: Compartment Drama  
  
  
"Okay Spike, we're all here, so explain." At Buffy's insistent command, Spike sighed and looked around. Xander and Anya had arrived a few minutes prior and they sat in front of him along with Buffy and Dawn.  
  
"There is a certain magic in this world as you all know." They all nodded thinking back to the previous year's events. "Okay, well there is a wizarding world completely different from this one. Wizards and Witches live together in hidden cities. They fight their own kinds of evil mostly cut of from the muggle world." Sensing questions ready to pop out of the mouths of the group, he held his hand and continued. "A muggle is a person who doesn't have magic in their blood. Anyway, I grew up in the wizarding world. I know some of you have looked into my past, but it isn't the truth. My parents were muggles, but I was sent to a school for witchcraft and wizardry called Hogwarts. I know, weird name, but it is the best school in the entire wizarding world. So I went there for the full seven years and the year I graduated, you could say that I had a bit of a falling out with my family. So, I left and went to live in the muggle world. Before I knew it, I had been sired. I never looked back to the wizarding world, figuring that this one was much better." Spike sat back letting his vague, but long explanation sink into the group.   
  
The first person to speak was Buffy who's expression remained blank. "So you're saying you're a wizard?" Spike chuckled and shook his head.  
  
"No pet. I was a wizard. I haven't picked up a wand in over a century. I couldn't even begin to remember all of the spells, curses, hexes, and other wizarding things that exist. However, I do remember being one of the best prefects that school ever had." The group ignored his smug smile as they continued to think of this strange world they had just been introduced to.  
  
"Okay Spike, you're going to have to go into a bit more detail, here! Hidden cities? Owls? Wands?" Dawn's eyes were as wide as saucers showing her mix of fear and excitement.  
  
Spike smiled kindly at Dawn and nodded. "Alright pet, I'll go into further detail, later."   
  
"Come on Spike. You can't just leave us hanging." Spike rolled his eyes at Xander and shook his head.  
  
"Right now, I have to think about this letter I recently received from Professor Dumbledore." Xander and Anya looked at each other confused.  
  
"What letter?" Xander and Anya echoed confused. Spike pulled out the piece of parchment and handed it to Anya. She glanced over it and handed it to Xander. He read over it and looked back up with a curious gaze.  
  
"Alright, so he wants you to be a professor at this Hogwarts place?" Dawn questioned. Spike nodded and they all didn't really know what to say.  
  
"Are you going to do it?" Spike looked into Buffy's questioning eyes and he closed his own.  
  
"I don't know pet. I want to do it. I love Hogwarts. It is a fabulous place and the Defense against the Dark Arts class was my favorite when I took it." Spike smiled at the memories and Dawn couldn't help but smile with him.  
  
"Well, I think you should do it Spike." Spike smiled at Dawn in thanks and he looked over at the others. Xander and Anya shrugged and he turned to Buffy. She smiled and nodded.  
  
"Well then," he said standing up. "I guess I had better pack for London."  
  
  
****  
  
  
Soft rays of yellow filtered through the light gray clouds of the sky. The wind ruffled the curtains through the window.   
  
Hands shook the lump in the bed and a muffled groan responded.  
  
"Wakey! Wakey!" Once again, another groan was heard from beneath the covers. Hermione rolled her eyes and reached up and pulled the blanket off. Twitching in surprise from the sudden bareness, Willow opened her eyes and let out a noise that sounded a bit like, 'go away'. Hermione laughed and grabbed Willow's arm.  
  
"Come on Willow! You have to get up! You're going to Hogwarts today!" Willow's eyes shot opened and she shot up.  
  
"Oh goodness! What time is it? Is everyone waiting on me?" Hermione rolled her eyes and Willow shut up with glare towards the young witch.  
  
"It's nearly 5:45 and no one is waiting on you." Willow's eyes widened and she pushed the girl away.  
  
"Are you crazy Herm'? It's only 5:45? Go away and let me sleep!" Willow fell back down and grabbed her covers from Hermione. Hermione sighed and reached down. She pulled Willow back up.  
  
"Will, you have to get dressed! We have to leave here at 6:15 to get to Hogwarts in time for your teacher's meeting."   
  
"Ugh, okay Hermione. I don't see how you can get up so easily," said Willow as she slowly stood up. Hermione smirked and shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"It's a talent. I'll meet you downstairs in thirty minutes. I'm going to get Harry and Ron up. I can't wait to see Hogwarts! We've never been there before school starts. I'm so excited! Oh! I can ask the professors about our assignments!" Willow laughed as she pushed the excited girl out of the door. Hermione skipped down the hall and opened Ron's door. Willow laughed and felt pity for the two boys.   
  
Sighing, Willow rubbed her sleep filled eyes and closed her bedroom door. As she skimmed through her trunks, her mind was centered on the topic of Hogwarts. Today she would be meeting one of the most powerful wizards in the world. She would be meeting other professionals who knew way more than her. They would definitely see all of her faults. Willow cringed at the sudden thoughts entering her mind. 'What am I doing? They'll see right through me! God, with all my luck their probably all forty years older than me.'   
Willow slammed her trunk down and slumped down on her bed. 'Come on Willow. This is school. Yeah, it's a wizarding school, but you can do this! You're good at school. You're a good teacher. You can do this.' With a slightly confident nod, Willow sat up. Just as she was about to step outside, her door slammed open and two bodies ran into the room.   
  
Slamming the door behind them, Ron and Harry leaned against the door panting. They looked over at a giggling Willow and glared.   
  
"Oh come off it Willow. You know you didn't want to wake up either." Willow nodded and giggled again.  
  
"Yeah, but now I'm glad I was up to see your faces!"   
  
"Haha" Harry mocked as he walked over to her bed and lay down. Ron sat on the end of the bed and ran his hand through his ruffled red hair. He and Harry looked up with scared faces as a hand started beating on the door.  
  
"Ron! Harry! I know you're in there. Just because you're in Willow's room doesn't mean you can sleep in there! Come on Willow! Open up!" Willow smirked as the boys shook their heads with pleading eyes.  
  
"Hermione! They aren't in here." Willow tried to smuggle her laughs as she heard Hermione's huff on the other side of the door.  
  
"Right you three! Like I'm going to believe that! Wills! I thought you were on my side." Willow laughed and Ron's eyes twinkled.  
  
"Right. I guess redheads have a certain obligation to each other."  
  
****  
  
"Come on you two! Stop wasting time!" Harry and Ron gave frustrated sighs at the two girls in front of them. Once they had finally gotten dressed and out of the burrow, Willow had brightened up. Now, she and Hermione were quickly walking beside each other in excitement.   
  
"Great, now we have two?" Harry laughed in agreement with Ron as they picked up their pace to catch up. The four were heading through King's Cross with Molly Weasley directly ahead of them all. They halted once they reached the intersection between platforms 9 and 10.  
  
Molly stopped and smiled at the four. Reaching over, she hugged Ron, then Hermione, Harry, and lastly Willow. "Alright your four. Hagrid will be there when you get to Hogwarts. I'll meet you four back here later tonight. Have a good day!" With one last wave, Molly left them.  
  
Willow turned to the wall and looked back at her friends. "Um...help?" They all laughed and Hermione stepped forward. She smiled at Willow before taking a five-step run and she jumped through the wall. Willow gasped and Harry and Ron smirked.  
  
"See? Amazingly easy isn't it?" Willow narrowed her eyes at Ron who just laughed and followed Hermione. Harry stepped forward with his eyes twinkling.  
  
"You better take a running head start. It is easier that way." Willow nodded and pulled her bag tightly to her chest. She closed her eyes and counted to five. One five, she started running and with a squeak she ran through the wall. Harry shook his head while laughing and followed suit.  
  
Once on the other side, Harry shuffled the amazed Willow into the train as Ron gathered the giddy Hermione. They picked one of the many empty compartments to sit in. Through out most of the ride, Willow was kept entertained as the trio retold accounts of their previous years at Hogwarts. Silence filled the room though as they ran out of things to talk about. Hermione had pulled out one of her books and Ron rolled his eyes. Sensing this, Hermione looked up and glared. Willow and Harry laughed and stood up.   
  
"Where are you two going?" Hermione questioned curiously setting her book down.  
  
"Well, if you two are going to fight, we don't want to be here for it." Harry stated and his two best friends glared at each other.  
  
"Right then." Willow walked towards the door but Ron held his hand up.  
  
"No! We'll behave." Willow shook her head.  
  
"No you won't." She smirked. "Besides, I want to explore the train. So, let's go Harry. You two stay here like good kids." Hermione just opened her book back up while Ron stared at her.  
  
"You could at least talk to me. I bet you spend more time with those bloody books than talking with your friends." If Hermione cared, she didn't shot it. She just continued to read. However, Ron did notice that her hands had gone white as she clutched her book even tighter.  
  
Ron shuffled his feet. He didn't know exactly what to say to her. Seeing her reading her book so intently made him feel so small.   
  
"Come on Hermione. Talk to me. This is getting dull." He was annoyed now. Why couldn't she just stop thinking about school and think about him? 'Wait...what?' Ron was brought out of his surprised thoughts as Hermione loudly sighed and looked up at him in annoyance.  
  
"Ron, I'm trying to read. Be quiet." Ron's eyes narrowed and he leaned forward.  
  
"Well, you can stop reading that stupid book and talk to your best friend! I swear you are so bloody infuriating. All you care about is your bloody work!" Hermione slammed her book and glared back at him.  
  
"Ron! Shut up! I don't just care about my work and you know it."   
  
"You know damn well Hermione that your bloody school work is your life. That's why you haven't dated in so long. You work and work and you don't have a life! You don't have a life! I swear, if Harry's life or my life, was in danger it would take you a minute to decide what is more important!" Ron's eyes widened. Hermione's eyes widened. She brought a hand up and slapped him. The sharp pain stung his face and he grabbed his cheek in shock. He stared at Hermione who by now was in the corner of the compartment looking out the window.   
  
"'Moine, I'm sorry. I...don't know what to say." Hermione slowly turned her head and shook her head as a tear fell down her cheek.   
  
"You don't have to say anything." She whispered before rubbing her cheek trying to wipe the oncoming tears away.   
  
Pain. Pain constricted through his chest. Ron for the first time, felt as if his heart had stopped beating. He slowly walked over and sat next to Hermione. She shivered and slumped back away from him.  
  
"'Moine, please, look at me." Hermione didn't turn to look at him. He brought his hand up and brought it up under her chin and twisted her chin around. The pain and sadness that he saw in her eyes made his heart clench. With a shudder he wiped his eyes.  
  
"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry for what I said. I know I said them and I can't take them back, but I'm sorry." She shook her head with a bitter smile.  
  
"No Ron. You can't take them back. But I forgive you." Feeling slight relief flushed through him, but he didn't feel it. She might have forgiven him, but she was still in pain.  
  
"'Moine, please tell me what you're thinking."   
  
"Those things that you said, they're true." Ron profusely shook his head.  
  
"No Hermi-" She brought her fingers up to his lips.  
  
"Yes they are Ron. You know it and I know it. School work is my life and I know that I would think twice about my work and saving your...lives." Her voice choked up as she said the last part. Ron grabbed her by the shoulders.  
  
"No 'Moine. You're wrong. I know for a fact that you wouldn't think twice. You do have a life. That is Harry, Ginny, me, and all of our friends and family. Schoolwork isn't your life. 'Moine, I don't know how I can let you feel how sorry I am. Actually, you can't know. I'm sorry. What I said, I didn't mean." Another tear and choked sob escaped.  
  
"Then why did you say them?"  
  
"Because I was jealous." There, he admitted it. Hermione sat up with puzzlement in her eyes.  
  
"What?" He cracked a small smile and nodded.  
  
"I was jealous of your school work. You're always focused on it, giving it your full attention. I guess, I was just jealous because I wanted your full attention." By then, Ron's cheeks a deep red and the tips of his ears were slightly tinged. Hermione's face lit up in a mixture of things he couldn't read. Her eyes were twinkling in amusement while her smile showed bright happiness.  
  
"Ron, from now on I promise to devote more attention to you." He laughed and she giggled. Hermione reached up and hugged him.  
  
"Thanks Ron." He smiled down into her hair enjoying the sudden happiness he felt.  
  
"You're welcome, 'Moine."  
  
  
****  
  
"Think they've killed each other yet?" Harry laughed and shook his head.  
  
"Who knows? One minute they are perfectly content around each other while ignoring their feelings and the next their at each other's throats." Willow laughed and nodded.  
  
"Yes, they are quite the pair." Harry smiled at the elder girl studying her. Over that past few weeks, she had become one of his best friends. She held the qualities of himself, Ron, and Hermione. She was smart like Hermione, had the red hair and the temper like Ron, and she had the brave and courage that he had. Of course, he wasn't being conceited or anything. He was only saying what others had sad about him in the past. Willow was quickly growing to be like a sister. He, like Ron, would without doubt give up his life to protect her. He only wish he knew of her past. He knew she had a rough past, he just wished that she would open up. He had so many questions for her. Who was this Giles character? Was she a powerful witch? Why doesn't she know much about the wizarding life? Oh, how he wished he had answers for these questions. He could tell that at times Willow had come so close to telling him and the others, but she hadn't.   
  
"Harry? You okay?" The sudden silence had brought Willow's aware eyes to him. He seemed so lost in thought as he stared at her and she wished she knew what he was thinking. He jumped when she spoke and she smiled softly at him. To her, he was her brother. A brother she would die for.  
  
"I'm fine Willow. Just thinking."   
  
"Oooh, what a sin." He laughed and she playfully hit him. They continued to walk throughout the train. In less than a week and a half, students would fill these compartments. Willow shuddered at the thought. Being a teacher for all of these kids really hadn't sunk in yet.  
  
"Thank you for bringing us with you Willow." She smiled and nodded.  
  
"No problem. Besides, I need you guys! I have no idea what I'm doing or where I am going. I wish Giles was here."   
  
"Don't worry Wills. We're just glad you brought us with you. It would be really lonely without you."  
  
"What about the twins or Ginny?" Harry shrugged.  
  
"I love hanging around them, but you're like my new best friend. I love hanging around you." Willow smiled and grabbed the boy into a hug.  
  
"Thank you Harry." Pulling apart they looked at each other and smiled.  
  
"Are you nervous?" She laughed and nodded.  
  
"Hell yeah, I am."   
  
"Don't worry. You'll do fine. Besides, the three of us will be in your class. We'll help you out. Hermione will be prefect so she can help you guys out and everything." Willow nodded, but frowned.  
  
"Hermione told me she wasn't going to be a prefect this year." Harry's eyes widened in shock.  
  
"What?" 'Why isn't Hermione a prefect? She was sure to get it! This is horrible. Why hasn't she said anything? Ron will be furious.'  
  
"Now Harry, I'm not supposed to tell you, but she said that she might not be a prefect."  
  
"Why not?" Willow sadly smiled.  
  
"I can' tell you. That is something for Hermione, herself to tell you." Harry nodded.  
  
"Harry, don't be too forceful about it though. I think Hermione has been having some tough times."   
  
"How come I haven't even noticed this? I know she's been stressing and upset much more, but I just thought it was because of Ron." Worry was seeping through his veins about his best friend.  
  
"Just talk to Hermione, Harry." He nodded.  
  
"Come on, let's head back. I hope she they haven't killed each other, yet." The redhead giggled and turned around. She reached over and tickled Harry before running off.   
  
"Oh, watch it Rosenburg!" With a laugh he chased after his friend laughing.  
  
Harry almost ran into Willow as she stared into their compartment.   
  
"What the-" Willow cut him off and pointed into the compartment. Harry's eyes widened and his features softened.  
  
Inside their compartment, Ron sat with his arms wrapped around Hermione. Her head rested on his chest and she was sound asleep. Ron's eyes were half closed and he was quickly on his way to being asleep. A soft smile played on Ron's lips as Hermione twitched in her sleep.   
  
Willow back up and she pulled Harry into the compartment across from theirs. Once inside with the door safely closed she turned to Harry with a bright smile on her face.  
  
"That was too sweet." Harry smiled at Willow and nodded.  
  
"Whoever says they don't like each other can go eat dirt." They both laughed and proceeded to discuss their friends' relationship while playing a game of 'war', which Willow taught an amused Harry.  
  
  
****  
  
Hermione and Ron jumped as the train whistle blew. They looked up at each other and quickly stood up nearly hitting each other in the heads. 'Sorry.' Ron mumbled blushing. Hermione nodded and made quick haste to the exit with Ron right behind her. They met Willow and Harry in the hallway that were both sporting twin Cheshire grins. Ron and Hermione glared at them before practically running off of the train. Harry and Willow laughed as they grabbed Willow's bag and walked off.  
  
As Willow stepped off she looked around her in amazement. Mountains adorned the landscape and on the far hill stood the largest castle she had the pleasure of seeing. "Oh dear." A deep laugh behind her made her turn. She smiled up at the giant man who reminded her of a giant teddy bear.  
  
"A lot o' folks say that." He smiled down at her and turned to the trio who ran up to him.  
  
"Hagrid!" They all called. Willow smiled as he engulfed them in a hug.  
  
"Hullo Harry, Ron, 'ermione! It's good ta see ya here. You must be Professor Rosenburg. Nice ta meet ya." She giggled and took his hand.  
  
"Hello Hagrid. I've heard many great things about you from these three." He blushed and she found herself loving this man instantly.  
  
"Well, ya kids didn' have ta do that." He grabbed Willow's bag from her. "Now come on, will ya? Professor Dumbledor' is expecting ya." They all nodded excitedly as he ushered them away from the train.  
  
  
****  
  
Did you like it? Yes, the start of Hogwarts is soon! Don't worry, Wills will get to experience Diagon Alley, too. That will prove interesting, huh? I am so thankful for all of the reviews I have gotten. I appreciate them more than you could believe! This chapter was definitly a Hermione/Ron chapter. I'm sorry, but they are one of my favorite couples in the HP world. Thanks to JK for writing those two characters so well! I hope you all liked this chapter.   
  
Thanks to my beta, Laura! She's awesome!   
  
Thanks to these wonderful reviewers:  
  
Angela M - I'm glad you think this story was cute! I know a lot of people have been linking Willow with the Weasleys as far as their looks go, but I thought that I would actually let her be a part of the family!  
  
X-Lander - hehe, I love your review! I thought it was cute to have Hermione admiring Giles. No has ever really had a school girl crush on him before. If Hermione is admiring, then you have to have a jealous Ron, eh? I'm excited about Spike and Willow both being teachers at Hogwars. However, I haven't decided yet if I want Buffy actually brought to the school. I don't want my story like other crossovers that I have seen. I'm sure I can work out a meeting with Snape and Buffy. That would be funny.  
  
Chienne - hehe, if you're talking about Snape then I can't promise anything. I have a reason for Spike being a professor at Hogwarts. I'm glad you like the story!  
  
LAURA - I'm glad you're enjoying the story! I hope you liked this chapter.  
  
Spuffy the Witch - I'm glad this is still a great fic. lol I can't wait to here from you again!  
  
Nicola - Thanks for your review! I'm glad you like this story!  
  
Sammy - I'm trying to keep this story as original as I can. I still don't know who, if any, of the BTVS characters will head to Hogwarts. I'm sure of Spike going, though. I'll just have to see how I want things to play out. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Lady Blackfire - hehe, I updated! I hope you like this chapter! Yes, Willow not being able to get with Bill sucks because I love that couple! I'm glad you like this story!!  
  
Ashley - Thanks for your review! I've been a Willow/Spike fan for as long as I can remember. I'm a new Harry Potter fan as well. I hope you liked this chapter.  
  
Angus Hardie - thanks! I've been trying to keep the connection between both worlds as clean and correct as possible.  
  
Once again! Thanks to all of my reviewers!! If I've forgotten some of you, then I am terribly sorry!! I love you all!  
  
. 


	9. New Guests at Hogwarts

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JKR, lucky gal  
Author's Note: Remember, a little AU...  
  
  
Chapter 9: New Guests at Hogwarts  
  
  
  
"Willow, honey, we know you're excited, but stop walking like a snail!" Willow jumped at the exasperated voice and she turned to see Hermione standing five feet in front of her. The girl's hands were sitting on her hips and her left foot was tapping impatiently. Willow laughed and ran to the girl.  
  
"I'm sorry, 'Moine. This place is just so exciting! I can't believe I'm going to live here for a whole school year!" Hermione's eyes softened and the former annoyance washed off her face. She nodded and wrapped her arm through the older girl's.   
  
"I know! It is simply amazing here! Hogwarts is truly a blessing." Willow nodded and went back to gazing at the wonderful landscape around the castle. The two girls were standing in the middle of the dirt walkway that led up to the castle's front steps.  
  
"Will you two hurry it along?" Ron's voice broke through their thoughts. Harry and Ron were standing on the front steps that led to the enormous front doors of the castle. They were looking at the girls expectantly. Hermione and Willow smiled and hurried along to catch up with the boys.   
  
They ran up the stairs meeting Harry and Ron. Willow's excitement was seeping throughout every part of Willow. Her eyes were wide in wonder and her smile was starting to hurt her cheeks.   
  
"This place is absolutely amazing! You three are so lucky to have been here for so long." Harry and Ron shrugged whereas Hermione nodded. The excitement from Willow had started to travel to Hermione who was rocking back and forth on her heels. They all jumped as the front door opened and Hagrid peered down at them.  
  
"Well, are ya lot comin'?" They nodded and followed Hagrid into the castle.   
  
If the outside of the castle had been impressive, then nothing could have further excited Willow than the interior of Hogwarts. Throughout the walk to Dumbledore's office, Harry and Ron had to stop several times to grab Willow and pull her along. By then, the rest of the group had started to get giddy along with Willow and Hermione. They had started to tell jokes and stories of funny things that had occurred in the very halls they walked through.  
  
"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Willow's face scrunched up in disgust as she stared at the filthy man standing in front of the group. His greasy hair was flattened to his head and his calloused, dirt filled fingers stroked a black cat. The black cat's eyes seemed to glow and it stared at the group with similar loathing that it's master had.  
  
"Hello Filch!" Hagrid smiled at the man and Filch seemed to growl. Willow had taken immediate notice to the trio's dislike of the man. Harry and Ron were glaring at him while Hermione's face held the same look of disgust that Willow had.   
  
"What are you three doing here?" The question was obviously directed to Harry, though his nasty tone reached all three of them. Harry stepped forward and lifted his head defiantly.  
  
"Hello Filch. We're here with the new professor. She's Ron's cousin." Smiling, the trio looked over at Willow who had instinctively walked behind the three. She had a daring glare on her face.  
  
Filch turned to the redhead, who even though older, she was still shorter than Ron.  
  
"Well, hello Professor..."  
  
"Rosenburg." She filled in for him. He nodded, his face not changing from his look of hatred. 'I wonder if he always looks like this.' Willow thought. She jumped as she heard a crash from the distance. In an instant, Filch was running down the hall. She could distinctly hear him muttering, "Peeves".  
  
"Who's Peeves?" She turned and questioned the four.  
  
"Oh, he's just one of the ghosts here at the school." Hermione stated.  
  
"Annoying git," muttered Ron. Willow's eyes widened.  
  
"Wow. You have ghosts? Cool." Harry and the others laughed. She still had much to learn and discover about Hogwarts.  
  
"Well, let's get going you four. Dumbledore was expecting ya ten minutes ago." Once again, they were following Hagrid. Harry moved up to walk leisurely beside Hagrid as Willow followed behind Hermione and Ron. The two bickering friends in front of Willow never seemed to stop making her laugh. Now, it seemed, they were fighting over which was better, Quidditch or Arithmacy.   
  
"Quidditch is way better Hermione and you know it! It is way more bloody exciting than that stupid Arithmacy." Hermione huffed and folded her arms.  
  
"You can go far into the future using Arithmacy whereas all you can do in Quidditch is playing for a little while before a: you get too old to play and they drop you or b: you get hurt and you can't play anymore! Where does that leave you? No where."   
  
"Oh do shut up. This is getting tiring." Hermione smirked.  
  
"You're just upset because I am RIGHT!" Ron opened his mouth to protest but Hermione had already left to go walk on the opposite side of Hagrid. Ron's eyes narrowed and he sighed. Willow smiled and walked up to him.  
  
"She's getting to you, eh?" Ron laughed and shook his head.   
  
"Yeah ri-oof!" Willow caught Ron as he bounced off of Hagrid. Hagrid turned and smiled at the two.  
  
"Here we are. I'll just go in and see if he's ready for ya. Wait here, will ya?" They all nodded and Hagrid disappeared into Dumbledore's office saying, "Sugar Plums". Willow watched, fascinated as a painting opened and closed as Hagrid entered.  
  
"Wow." Hermione giggled and Ron and Harry laughed. Willow sheepishly smiled.   
  
"Harry Potter and Co. Well, well." Harry, Ron, and Hermione flinched. They turned around to stare at who they thought it was.  
  
Severus Snape.   
  
"Hello Professor." The three simultaneously stated. He sneered at them and turned to their companion. He regarded her with a blank expression. Willow held a mix of emotions. She didn't know whether to despise or be kind to this man. She could usually read people's emotions through their eyes, but his eyes were dead.   
  
"Who are you?" His rough tone of voice made her glare.  
  
"I'm Willow Rosenburg. Professor Willow Rosenburg." If he was shocked, he sure as hell didn't show it. With a curt nod he continued on his way.  
  
"Wow! You sure told him Wills! That was great!" Ron jumped up and down with glee.   
  
"Who the hell was that?"   
  
"That is the horrid Professor Snape we are ALWAYS telling you about. He lives to make us suffer Wills."  
  
"Are you sure about that Mr. Potter?" Willow spun around to see an old man standing their with a gentle smile on his face. Harry was blushing half in embarrassment and half in shame.   
  
"I'm sorry Professor." He said guiltily. Willow assumed this was Professor Dumbledore. He waved his hand as if to dismiss Harry's apology.  
  
"It's alright Mr. Potter. Just be careful with what you say about things you don't quite understand." Harry nodded and went to stand by Ron and Hermione.  
  
Professor Dumbledore turned to Willow and smiled at her. The nervous tension in the pit of Willow's stomach seemed to loosen a bit at his soft smile.   
  
"Hello Miss Rosenburg. Very pleased to finally meet you! Rupert has told me a great deal about you! I am Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster here at Hogwarts." Willow smiled at the kind man and took his hand.  
  
"Hello Professor Dumbledore! It is so nice to meet you! I just can't tell you how grateful I am that you are allowing me to come here. Especially after...well after everything that has happened." She looked over at the trio nervously who were looking suspiciously at the comment.   
  
Dumbledore nodded and smiled at her comfortingly. He knew she was still not ready to come clean with what she had done to the trio. Insecurities were high running with the powerful witch.   
  
"Miss Rosenburg, I am so very happy to have you here with us. I know you will be an excellent professor. I've heard a lot about your past education and teaching experiences."   
  
Harry turned to look confused at Hermione and Ron, who held similar expressions. They had never really talked to Willow about her past. In fact, Willow had never told them about it. They sort of figured that something bad had happened and she didn't want to talk about it. Still, the three had always questioned each other about what their friend's past.  
  
"Well, Miss Rosenburg, I guess you want to see your quarters before meeting the other professors, then?" Willow turned to the trio and they nodded at her excitedly.  
  
"Alright!" Dumbledore ushered them past and they followed him.   
  
"Professor, what happened to Hagrid?"   
  
"Hagrid had to go see about some new creatures that he wanted to have for one of the first lessons of the term. He should be back by the time we hold the staff meeting."   
  
The group walked up and down halls. The reached the staircase with moving stairs. Willow gasped as they jumped onto a moving staircase. Dumbledore laughed.  
  
"I will never get tired of this place, will I?" Willow questioned.   
  
"I'm afraid not, Wills!" Hermione stated laughing.   
  
About five minutes later, twelve stair cases, and 25 halls, they arrived in front of a classroom door. Dumbledore turned and smiled.  
  
"Here we are Miss Rosenburg."   
  
"Please professor, call me Willow." Dumbledore smiled and nodded.  
  
"Alright, well here is your classroom. I do believe you will like it. Your quarters are found right next to the classroom on the left. I'll leave you four here to explore. I'll send someone up later to fetch you for the staff meeting." Hermione, who had been quite silent during the walk, took her turn to speak.  
  
"Um, professor. What would you like us to do during the staff meeting?" Dumbledore turned and smiled at the girl.  
  
"Ah, yes Miss Granger. Well, I believe you three can find something to do around here right? I believe if you head down to the kitchens, the house elves will fix something right up for you." Hermione huffed and turned away as Ron and Harry rolled their eyes. Dumbledore laughed.  
  
"Well, I'm sure you can find something else to do then, Miss Granger." Hermione blushed and nodded. Before Dumbledore could leave, Hermione stopped him once more.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, sir, would it be possible for me to have a talk with the professors before we leave?" Willow, Harry, Ron, and Dumbledore all laughed which further caused Hermione's cheeks to burn.  
  
"Yes, Miss Granger. I think that would be possible after the meeting. Now, I must go, but I will see you all later." With that, he walked off down the hallway.  
  
"Gosh Hermione, can't wait for school to start eh?" Hermione blushed and punched Ron's arm playfully.  
  
"So?" She cried. He laughed and Willow pushed open the door. All four walked into the classroom and Willow's eyes widened in pleasure. She skipped to the front of the room and ran her hands along the desk. Clapping her hands in excitement, she ran around looking at various odds and ends.  
  
"Oh my goodness! I'm going to be a teacher! Can you believe it? I'm teaching at Hogwarts! This is amazing." Hermione giggled and nodded excitedly.  
  
"Yep! You'll be our favorite teacher, too Wills!" Willow squealed in glee and grabbed Hermione's arm.  
  
"Come on! Let's go see my room." Willow pulled Hermione out of the room while Harry and Ron followed along, laughing.   
  
Willow stared at the painting in confusion. She looked at her three friends and shrugged.  
  
"What do I do?"   
  
"Miss! You must be Professor Rosenburg! You must come up with a password!" A soft, yet excited voice called out to Willow. Willow jumped and turned to the painting. A young girl, sitting under a tree stared back at her giggling. She was wearing a white sun-dress with pink laces running throughout her skirt. Her long blonde hair flowed down her sides. Willow instinctively smiled.  
  
"Hello, what is your name?" The girl giggled again.  
  
"I'm Clara. I'm very pleased to meet you! I think I'll like you. The other person who used me for a doorway wasn't very nice to me. They didn't talk to me at all, except to give me a password. I don't like this hallway either. It's so lonely! No one to talk to...but you're here now!" Clara spotted Harry and Ron and her cheeks darkened and she giggled. She waved to them and the boys blushed.  
  
"Hello, I haven't seen any boys this whole summer!" Hermione and Willow stifled a laugh as the girl kept on talking.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore told me I would have a really nice girl! You're a nice girl, I can tell." Willow smiled bright at the girl in the painting.  
  
"Well, what would you like your password to be?" Willow shrugged and looked at the other three. Getting no help from them, Willow turned back to look at Clara.  
  
"I guess, yellow crayon will be alright." Hermione, Ron, and Harry looked at her as if she were crazy, but Willow smiled thinking back about her best friend. A pang in her heart made her close her eyes and she sighed. She opened her eyes once more and Clara was smiling back at her.  
  
"Alright, yellow crayon is the password! Say it and you may enter!" She said smiling. Willow nodded and stepped forward.  
  
"Yellow crayon." Clara smiled and the painting opened.  
  
All four entered through the painting and into the room.  
  
Entering her new quarters, the four split up. Willow and Hermione ran to the small workspace that stood beside the miniature living room. A large bookcase stood along the walls. Hermione's mouth watered and her eyes shined as she gazed across the many books. Willow ran her hand across an old book and she turned to Hermione with question in her eyes.  
  
"Who's books are these?" Hermione shrugged and excitedly turned back to examine the book case. Willow walked over to the desk that stood beside the large bay window. She pulled open the drawers to find supplies and more books stuffed in the desk.  
  
"This is amazing. I barely need to buy anything. Look at all of this stuff!" Hermione, however, didn't respond because she was too engrossed in the book she was scanning through. Rolling her eyes, Willow left the small study and walked back to the bedroom where Harry and Ron had disappeared.   
  
She walked into the room to see Harry looking out the window in her room. Sensing her arrival, he turned and smiled at her.  
  
"You have a nice place here. Plan on having visits from us, alright?" She laughed and nodded.  
  
"Alright." Willow sat on the double bed that stood in the middle of the room against the back wall. She let her gaze fall upon the room around her. An oak nightstand stood beside the bed with a lamp standing on it. On the opposite wall, an oak Chester drawers and a tall oak book case stood. Willow smiled, Hermione would soon be in the room inspecting this bookcase. To the left, there were two doors on the wall. She stood up and opened one. An empty closet stood before her. She closed the door and opened the next door. Inside was a bathroom. Ron stood in there looking through the cabinets. Ron looked up and smiled.  
  
"What? Just looking through your cabinets. You mind?" She giggled and walked out. Ron followed.   
  
"Willow!" At Hermione's yell, Ron dashed through the door with Willow and Harry on his heels. Ron ran to Hermione and slid to a stop in front of her.  
  
"What's wrong?" Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Nothing's wrong. Willow, look at these books! They're your lesson books! How cool is that? I guess the previous professor left you these." Placing a hand on her heart, Willow sighed.  
  
"Hermione, please, next time refrain from scaring the wits out of us. We thought you were being attacked or something." Hermione rolled her eyes and laughed.   
  
"Oh please. You three. Anyway, I have other books to look at." Hermione walked to the bookcase leaving an amused Willow and Harry and an exasperated Ron.  
  
"She'll be the death of me." Ron muttered, walking over to the couch and sitting down.   
  
For the next hour, the four stayed in Willow's quarters. Ron, Harry, and Willow sat talking on the couch while Hermione sat at Willow's desk reading. A knock to the painting brought them out of their own conversations and thoughts. Willow stood up and opened the painting. Snape stood there with a glare set in his eyes. Willow flinched, but stood up defiantly anyway.  
  
"Hello, Professor Snape. How may I help you?" The trio's ears picked up when they heard his name.   
  
"I'm here to escort you to the faculty meeting." Willow nodded and turned to the trio.  
  
"I'll be back in a little while. Don't get bored." They waved and sent sympathetic smiles to her as she walked out with Snape.  
  
As the painting door shut, Hermione jumped up with a mischievous smile on her face.   
  
"What?" Ron questioned as she plopped herself down in the middle of Harry and Ron.   
  
"Harry, where's the Marauder's Map?" Harry and Ron gazed at her with suspicious eyes as Harry pulled the map out of robes. Hermione grabbed it and jumped up. She walked over to the painting and turned back to the boys.   
  
"Well, are you coming?" Ron and Harry jumped up and followed her out the door. Clara called out to them and Hermione turned back.   
  
"We'll be back Clara." Clara giggled at the boys and waved as the trio left.   
  
Harry and Ron tried to keep up with Hermione as she practically ran down the hall.  
  
"Hermione, will you please tell us where we are going?" Ron pleaded with the girl. She shook her head.  
  
"You'll see when we get there! I promise."   
  
As the boys realized they were headed towards the dungeons, Harry stopped Hermione.  
  
"Hermione, what's going on? Why are we going to the dungeons with the Marauder's Map?" Seeing that they weren't going any further, Hermione sighed.  
  
"Alright, we're going to sneak into the Slytherin common room." Harry and Ron nodded before they realized what she had said. Harry's eyes widened and Ron sputtered.  
  
"What? Are you crazy? Hermione, we can not go down to the Slytherin common room! Are you bloody crazy?" Hermione huffed and shook her head!  
  
"No! I'm not crazy! Come on, Dumbledore said we could do anything we wanted to do! Willow said not to get bored! I want to do this! Come on. You two got to go down there, but I didn't."   
  
"You were a bloody cat!" Hermione glared at Ron and crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"Please! Come on. Everyone will be at the faculty meeting, anyway. We'll be in and out before you know it." Seeing the pleading in her eyes, Ron relented and Harry went along.  
  
"Alright, but only a few minutes!" Hermione nodded and smiled.  
  
"Thanks! Now come on." They walked down through the dungeons and made their way to the entrance to the Slytherin common room. Looking at the Marauder's Map, the trio saw about fourteen dots in a room near the Great Hall. There were three dots outside the painting.   
  
"Well, it says the password is..."Serpent Tongues"...ewww." Ron and Harry rolled their eyes.   
  
"Serpent Tongues," Harry stated. The painting opened up and they stepped through the entry way. Harry and Ron looked around the common room with disgusted gazes. They had not wanted to return, but for Hermione, they would. Hermione looked around and shivered. Compared to the Gryffindor common room, this place was so cold and hateful. She wrapped her arms around herself. The Gryffindor common room was so warm and welcoming. This place, was a complete opposite.   
  
"Um...Harry." Harry and Hermione walked over to Ron who was looking at the map. They peered over his shoulder and gasped. A dot was moving around the Slytherin dormitories. It was headed towards the common room! Hermione pushed Harry and Ron under the table, but before she could get down the door opened.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She turned and with a weak look of confidence, she waved.  
  
"Hello Malfoy."  
  
  
**************  
  
Willow walked down the hall with Snape and shivered. Hate seemed to pour off of this man in gallons. She weakly smiled at him, but he just glared at her harder and turned to them.  
  
He stopped at a door and Willow nearly bumped into him. He sneered at her and opened the door. She followed him in and smiled at the various professors there. Dumbledore smiled at her arrival.  
  
"Now we can begin. First of all, I think we should introduce everyone." Dumbledore's words blurred in Willow's mind as she stared at the man in the back of the room. As he stepped out of the shadows, she shuddered.   
  
Blonde hair. Blue eyes. Oh god.  
  
"And, lastly, this is our new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. I believe you know him. Spike."  
  
  
**************  
  
Well, there it was! Finally!  
  
Thank you so much to EACH and EVERY reviewer! I absolutely love them! I know I left you with a bit of a cliffhanger, but the next chapter will be up soon. I hope this chapter was a bit longer than the last. Thank you!  
  
Thanks to Laura, my beta!  
  
Thanks to these reviewers:  
nicola, X-Lander, Danielle, angeleyes, tals, Mickey802, SpitefulHope, ashley, Love in Vein, Spuffy the Witch, Sammy, blackroseangel69, Fayth, Hey, alienbeing, and sissy  
  
Thanks! Tell me what you all think! 


	10. New Acquaintances

Chapter 10: New Acquaintances  
  
  
"What the hell are you three doing here?" Ron glared, Hermione sputtered, and Harry stared.  
  
"Um...Draco...we're..." Hermione tried to form a complete sentence, but she had no such luck. Draco rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"Well? You three are not supposed to be in the Slytherin common room."   
  
"Shouldn't we be asking you that? What are you doing here during the summer, Malfoy?" Ron snarled. Hermione placed a hand on his arm and he calmed a bit. Draco smirked at the redhead and walked over to the couch. He sat down and stared at them.  
  
"I'm not here out of my own will. Trust me. You know, I could easily tell Professor Snape or McGonagall that you there were here. What do you think they would say to that?"  
  
"Look...Mal-Draco, I just wanted to see what the Slytherin common room looked like. We aren't here to cause any trouble. Come on...you've wanted to see our common room too, right?"   
  
"No. I don't give a shit about the Gryffindors. But, listen...if you don't tell anyone about me being here, I'll stay quiet about you three sneaking down here." Harry raised his eyebrow and looked at Draco in confusion.  
  
"Why would you do that? You hate us." Draco smiled and nodded.  
  
"I still do. I just don't want anyone knowing I was here. It's a pretty fair deal."  
  
"Alright Draco." Hermione stated. Ron still glared at the blonde, but Hermione pulled him after her. Harry still stared at Draco in confusion. 'Something has to be up.' Harry pushed the thoughts away and followed his best friends out of the common room.   
  
Draco stared after the group with pain in his eyes. He gave a look of longing as they walked out together and he turned back to the cold, empty room. With a sigh, he picked up a book and began reading.  
  
**********  
  
Willow couldn't find her voice as she stared at the vampire. She held onto her shaky hands. What was he doing here? Was he here to try to bring her back home? Did he find out about what happened last year? 'Come on Willow. Get it together.' She mentally slapped herself. The whole room was stared at Willow and Spike. Spike just looked at her with no emotion in his face. 'Say something!'  
  
"Hello." She whispered. Spike smiled and grabbed her shaky hand. He pulled her to him and gave her a hug. Willow's eyes widened. She had not been expecting that. Something was off with the bleach blonde.  
  
"Spike...I...what are you doing here?" She questioned. He smiled and turned to the professors in the room. Dumbledore smiled and nodded at the vampire. Spike pulled her to the door and they left the room.   
  
Willow followed after him as he pulled her to a bench in the hallway. She slowly sat down next to him. They had never really been close. When they had spent time together, usually it involved him threatening her or her threatening him. Willow pulled in a breath of air and turned to him.  
  
"Spike, answer my question. Why are you here?"   
  
"Well pet, you're looking at the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Willow's eyes widened and she almost choked.  
  
"What? Spike...you know magic?" He laughed and nodded.  
  
"Since when? You never said anything when we were researching!" Spike laughed as she spit out the questions.  
  
"Willow. I was evil, you honestly think I wanted to help you lot? I attended Hogwarts. I was a prefect and I graduated with honors. About three years after that, I got bit and I became William the Bloody. I never thought about the wizarding world. The muggle world was so much more interesting." Willow nodded.  
  
"Alright, but what are you doing here now? I mean...did you know I was here? Did Buffy and the others send you here to bring me back? I'm not going back." She stated firmly. He nodded.  
  
"I know. I wouldn't force you to leave either. I know you went through a lot of...stuff." She snorted and he silenced her. "But, we don't blame you. No one hates you Willow. We just want you to get better. No matter how long it takes." She nodded and sighed.   
  
"How are they?" She questioned softly. He smiled and shrugged.  
  
"As good as they can be. Buffy's still the slayer, Lil' bit is now at high school. The twit and the demon are kinda shaky. I don't know if they'll get it together or what. They're worried about you." Willow nodded and sighed.   
  
"I can't go back. I just...I can't face it yet." He nodded.  
  
"I know, pet." After a few moments of silence, Willow looked turned to him.  
  
"What about you?"   
  
"What about me?" He questioned.  
  
"How have you been? I mean...something is different about you." She stared into his eyes and gasped.  
  
"Oh my god." He softly laughed and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I got a soul. I thought I could get the slayer...but, it made me open my eyes." She rubbed his arm.  
  
"I'm sorry." She whispered.   
  
"I'm not. Buffy and I would never work. It's actually funny now that I think about it. I was such a pansy." He chuckled and she laughed.   
  
"You kinda were." She giggled.   
  
"So, why are you gonna be a professor here? I mean...I never exactly saw you as a teaching type."  
  
"Isn't that the truth.." He said laughing. "Well pet, I honestly just wanted out of Sunnydale. Sure, fighting and patrolling every night is great, but I needed something new."   
  
"So you didn't know I was here?" He shook his head.  
  
"No. I honestly didn't know you were here. I mean...I knew you were somewhere in Europe, but I didn't know you would be at Hogwarts. When I got here, I met up with Dumbledore and he told me that you were going to be here. Is it okay with you that I'm here?" She smiled softly and nodded.  
  
"Yes, I think it will be good for me. I need someone here that...understands." He smiled and she reached out to give him a hug.   
  
"Well pet, let's get to that faculty meeting." He placed his hand on her back and led her into the room.  
  
**********  
  
"Ron! Harry! Let it go! It was nothing!" Hermione rolled her eyes and continued to pace Willow's room.  
  
"Hermione! Why would Draco Malfoy be at this school during the summer? He can barely stand it during the year! Besides, he would never help us." Harry nodded.  
  
"I'm with Ron on this one Herm. There's something fishy about it." Ron sighed.  
  
"You two are hopeless! There is nothing behind it! You two are just doing this because it is Draco!" Ron jumped up and glared.  
  
"Since when do you call him Draco? Starting to fancy the ferret are we?" Her face turned a dark red and Ron stepped back but still held his glare.  
  
"Ron Weasley! You know that is not the case! I would never like Draco Malfoy! I'm the one he's always calling a mudblood! I just think we should stop looking into every possible thing!" Ron continued to glare and he crossed his arms.  
  
"Whatever. I'm not the one calling him Draco." He mumbled. Harry couldn't help but laugh. It was so painfully obvious that Ron was jealous. Hermione, of coarse, didn't see it. She was too busy being angry at Ron. 'God, those two are a pair.'   
  
"Harry! Talk some sense into him! PLEASE!" Hermione screamed from across the room. Harry just held up his hands.  
  
"I'm staying out of this." He stated walking over to Willow's desk and sitting down. Hermione huffed and plopped down on the couch. Ron just glared and sat down on the opposite end of the couch.  
  
This was how Willow and Spike found them.   
  
***********  
  
Willow smiled at Clara who giggled when she saw Spike.  
  
"Hello Clara. This is Spike. Spike this is Clara." Spike smiled and Clara continued to giggle.  
  
"Um...yellow crayon." The painting popped open and Willow waved to the girl. Willow walked into the room with Spike right behind her. She stopped short at the sight before her. Ron was sitting on one end of the couch staring glumly at the wall. On the opposite end, Hermione sat with her arms crossed over her chest. The girl seemed to be seething. Every once in a while she would stare at Ron and huff. Harry sat at her desk staring back and forth between the two with an amused smile on his face.   
  
Willow cleared her throat and the three of them jumped up. All three seemed taken aback by Spike.   
  
"Hey you three. Not getting into any trouble I see?" Hermione sputtered and shook her head, as the boys seemed to talk a mile a minute.  
  
"No Willow. No trouble here." Harry stated.  
  
"Non! Of coarse not!" Ron cried as his face became red. Willow laughed and Spike chuckled.  
  
"Guys, this is my friend Spike. He'll be the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Spike, this is my cousin Ron and his best friends Harry and Hermione." Hermione's eyes seemed to bug out of her head when she heard Willow say Spike and Professor. Before Hermione could jump him with questions, Ron silenced her with by saying, "Calm down girl. You'll get your chance to salivate." Hermione glared at Ron and huffed. Willow smirked while Spike and Harry laughed. 


	11. Trio plus One

Oh, What an Adventure  
  
Ch. 11  
  
"Calm down girl. You'll get your chance to salivate."  
  
Hermione blushed embarrassedly and smacked Ron upside the head.  
  
"Honestly! You are such a jerk!" She screamed.   
  
"Would you two snog already?" Spike stated with a laugh and a roll of his eyes. Willow and Harry burst out laughing while Hermione and Ron blushed.  
  
"Whatever bleach boy." Ron muttered. Spike cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"Professor Bleach boy to you b-o-y." Ron glared at him and Willow laughed.  
  
"Okay boys, simmer down. Dinner is in a little while so I think we should get freshened up." Hermione jumped up and practically ran out of the room, but not before grabbing five books that lay on Willow's desk. Ron and Harry stood up and shook Spike's hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you mate." Harry said and Ron only grunted before walking out.   
  
"What's the redhead's problem?" Spike questioned flopping down on the couch. Willow smiled and sat down on the opposite chair.  
  
"Nothing, he's just embarrassed. He and Hermione like each other, but of coarse the other doesn't see it." Spike nodded knowing exactly what that felt like.  
  
"So, did you tell Buffy and the gang about the wizarding world and all that?"   
  
"Sure did, Pet. I couldn't leave without an explanation. The Niblet would be upset and the others...well we've become friends."  
  
"I'm glad." She stated with a smile, but the sad look in her eyes disproved her smile. Spike wanted to reach out and hug the girl, but something held him back.  
  
"Yeah, I'm a pansy. Oh well, it was bound to happen. I think it's in the genes or somethin' like that."   
  
"I bet." She said with a laugh.   
  
"They really miss you." The blonde said after a few moments of silence. Willow nodded with a sad smile.  
  
"I miss them too."   
  
"So I hear you've got a new family. A bunch of redheads, eh?"  
  
She laughed and nodded. "A whole damn truckload. They're cool. I love them. Ron is like on of seven or somethin' like that. The number is on up there."   
  
"Glad you got a family pet, real glad." The silence started up again. Spike jumped up and clapped his hands together. "Well, I suppose I'd better find my room in this place." She nodded and stood up.   
  
"I'll see you at dinner."   
  
"Alright pet." He stated walking out. Willow heard Clara's giggle and Spike's "'ello pet". Willow let out a small giggle of her own. It would definitely be interesting around Hogwarts this year.  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
Hermione eventually found the room with all of her things in it. She was surprised to see only one other bed. Usually she would be rooming with three others girls at least. What surprised her even more was to see someone's things on the other side of the room. The bed looked like it had been previously slept in and all of the other person's things had been unpacked. Who would be here already? School didn't start for at least another week. With a sigh, Hermione pushed her curiosity aside and set about unpacking her bags. Visions of a certain redhead ran through her mind and her mood darkened. "That stupid prat." She muttered thinking about him. She loved him, but he just made her so angry! Maybe the only reason she was angry was because he didn't see what was right in front of him.   
  
"Stupid prick." She muttered flopping down on her bed. A small laugh at the door brought Hermione out of her thoughts. She looked up to see a girl standing at the door with an amused look on her face.  
  
"Oh...sorry. Hello." She blushed with a smile. The girl smiled and walked into the room.  
  
"It's alright, Hermione? I hope I got your name right." Hermione nodded with a bright smile.  
  
"Yes, hi! I guess you're my roommate?" The girl nodded and plopped down on her bed.  
  
"Sure am. I'm Hailen."   
  
"It's nice to meet you. You're American?" Hermione questioned the other brunette who laughed.  
  
"That obvious, huh? Yes, I am from the good ole US of A."   
  
"If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here before school starts." Hermione noticed the girl tense a bit.  
  
"You don't have to answer that." She quickly added. Hailen raised her hands with a smile.  
  
"No, no. It's okay. I'm just here to visit my godfather for the year while my parents are traveling." Hermione quirked an eyebrow in interest.  
  
"Oh really? Who's your godfather?"  
  
"Remus Lupin." Hermione brightened up with a smile.  
  
"Really? That's so neat! I didn't know Professor Lupin was coming back this year." She stated excitedly.  
  
"So what are you doing here early?" Hailen questioned in return.  
  
"My best friends and I came to be with our friend Willow. She's going to be the Muggle Studies professor here. She's really cool."  
  
"I'm so glad you all are here. I was afraid I would be alone all week before school started. That would have been so boring."  
  
"Well, you're not alone anymore! My best friends Harry and Ron are here also." Thoughts of a certain blonde haired wizard flashed through Hermione's mind, but she decided not to mention his presence to the brunette.  
  
"Well Hermione, I think it's about time for dinner. I have no idea where I'm going, so if you would lead the way?" Hermione giggled and grabbed the girl's arm.  
  
"I would love to! Come on." The girls ran out of the dormitory giggling all the way.  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
Harry and Ron were the first ones in the dining hall, at Ron's persistence.  
  
"I'm bloody starving!" He had cried. Harry quietly ate his food and rolled his eyes at Ron who was gulfing down everything he could get his hands on.  
  
"This is marvelous!" Ron exclaimed. Harry's laugh was cut off as Hermione and a girl he had never seen before came running in with bright smiles on their faces. Harry instantly sensed the change in moods in Ron as he spotted Hermione. Harry himself, was looking at the girl. She was a bit taller than Hermione, but still shorter than both boys. She had wavy, brunette hair that fell slightly down her back. She slightly overweight, but her smile made Harry smile. It was so bright and cheery. He smiled at the girls as they approached.  
  
"Harry, Ron this is Hailen! Hailen, my best friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley." Harry waited for the gaping and the staring, but it never came.   
  
"Hi ya'll." 'No wonder. She's American.' She gave them wide smiles and flopped down opposite Harry. He smiled and continued to eat. Hermione gave a slight nod to Ron and grabbed her fork and dug into her food.  
  
"Hey guys!" Willow's sweet voice broke into their thoughts and Harry jumped up with a smile.   
  
"Hey Will!" He gave her a tight hug and Ron did the same.  
  
"Is this another Weasley you were talking about?" Hailen questioned to Hermione. Hermione blushed at Ron's glance to her and shook her head.  
  
"This is Willow Rosenburg, she's their cousin." Willow smiled at the newcomer and took her hand.  
  
"Hey there! It's nice to meet you."  
  
"You too! I'm Hailen. Yes, I know it's a weird name." Willow shook her head with a smile.  
  
"Not at all! I think it's rather pretty. Hey, who's that?" Willow questioned pointing to the door. The group turned to see Draco standing there with a stony expression.  
  
"Oh, that's Malfoy." Willow nodded, having heard stories about the boy from the trio.   
  
"Well, I'm going to get some food and meet some more professors. I'll see ya after dinner." With a wave, she was off leaving the trio and Hailen alone.   
  
Harry sat down and a moment later noticed Spike enter the dining hall and make his way to sit down next to Willow. Something seemed off about the tall bleached blonde, but Harry had no idea what it was. Maybe the fact that he looked a bit like Draco was what had him set off.  
  
"Oh Harry, Ron did you know Hailen's godfather was Professor Lupin?"  
  
"Really? That's cool!" Ron exclaimed taking a bite out of his roll.  
  
"So you'll be here all year Hailen?" The silent girl looked up at Harry and nodded with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, my parents are traveling so Remus said he'd look after me."  
  
"You'll be taking classes and all that?" Hailen shrugged.  
  
"I dunno. Maybe. I'm not really magical or anything like that. I think I'll be taking the muggle studies class, but I don't know if I'll take anything else. My parents and Remus took care of all that. Remus hasn't told me yet."  
  
"Well, maybe you'll be in our class for Muggles Studies!" Hermione said hopefully.  
  
"Yeah, maybe."  
  
"What do we have here? Another mudblood?" Hermione glared and Ron and Harry shot up out of their seats.  
  
"Draco, get the hell away from us." Hailen looked at Hermione clueless.  
  
"What's your name?" Draco questioned ignoring the boys.  
  
"It's Hailen." Draco raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Pretty name. Ugly face." Harry brought his fist up, but before he could smash it into Draco's smirking face, an arm caught his.  
  
Harry stared up into the amused eyes of Spike. Willow ran down and gave him scolding look.  
  
"Sorry." He mumbled. Draco scurried off leaving the quiet group.  
  
"What the hell crawled up his pants?" Hailen's laughing voice cut through the silence.  
  
"He's a Malfoy, what do you expect?"   
  
+++++++++++  
  
I'm back! It's been a long time since I last saw ya'll. I had a bit of writer's block...actually, I didn't have it all. My only excuse was laziness and I had no idea where I was going to take the story. However, I think I've got a neat little spin on the story.  
  
Thanks to all the lovely reviewers! Ya'll are the best.   
  
Also, Laura, I tried to e-mail you so you could beta, but the e-mail was a broken link.   
  
If anyone is interested in being a beta for this story, PLEASE e-mail me at rivillie@aol.com   
  
Thanks guys!  
  
Rebecca 


End file.
